¿Jeff The Killer existe? imposible o no
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: Kelly era una persona reservada, con un duro pasado y un padre que la odia, pero alguien llega y le alegra la vida ¿quien será?
1. introducción

**¿Jeff The Killer existe? Imposible… o no**

**Hola :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien xD, este es mi primer fanfic, es de Jeff the killer, que si no han leído la creepypasta, se las recomiendo jeje. Bueno, no los aburro más… que lo disfruten ;)**

**(Aclaraciones) la chica de la historia está basada en mí, solo que ella tendrá 17 años, tendremos el mismo nombre y todo, solo que ella más grande que yo.**

Aburrida, era como me sentía en ese momento, estaba recostada en mi cama, escuchado canciones de Evanescence, Metallica, etc. Me considero una chica rara._. mientras que las demás chicas de mi edad (17) estaban locas por Justin Biber, 1D, lo que sea, yo prefería leer un buen libro a la luz de la luna, escribir, y sobre todo: leer creepypastas :D si, mi favorito era de Jeff the killer, sabía mucho sobre el incluso hay rumores de que Jeff está en un manicomio en Estados Unidos con alta seguridad. Me impacte demasiado al leerlo, quise saber más del tema, por desgracia no hay mucha información en Google.

Volviendo al tema, era de noche, las 3:00 para ser exactos. Me ganaba el sueño hací que me quite los audífonos, me cambie a un short de mezclilla que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa verde manga corta. Procedí a acostarme en mi cama a dormir, me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí una corriente de frio recorrer mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y observe la ventana, estaba abierta, me sorprendí un poco: recuerdo haberla cerrado… me levante y la cerré de nuevo, me gire para regresar a la cama y me tumbe lista para dormir, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me levante a las 9:45 (xD) no me preocupe, eran vacaciones de verano, hací que baje a desayunar, baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre y a mi hermana desayunando, salude a mi hermana:

Kelly: hola Fer.

Fernanda: hola linda.

Mire a mi padre levantarse para salir a trabajar, se despidió de mi hermana, a mí ni siquiera me volteo a ver, baje la mirada, desde que mama murió, mi padre nunca me demostró ni pizca de aprecio, a mi hermana que es más grande que yo, la consiente como una pequeña, como si fuera la única hija que tuviera ¿Qué porque me odia? Cuando nací mi madre no aguanto el parto y murió, mi padre la amaba a ella y a su hija (Fernanda) es decir, yo no fui deseada, por eso el odio, por las noches lo escucho susurrar ''desearía que nunca hubieras muerto, ojala que la niña hubiera muerto en lugar de ti'' si, cuanto amor (sarcasmo).

Procedí a desayunar, mientras pensaba:

Kelly (pensando): _yo cerré la ventana, ¿porque estaba abierta? ¿Será que…? No, eso es imposible._

Termine de desayunar, subí a mi habitación, me duche y me arregle, lista para salir a la calle.

Fernanda: ¿vas a salir?

Kelly: si, vuelvo más tarde.

Fernanda: cuídate, linda.

Pase por un parque, que estaba cerca de mi casa, había muchos juegos para niños, oxidados aunque casi no había niños viviendo cerca. Mi casa estaba cerca de un bosque espeso, me gustaba pasear por ahí en las tardes o noches, entre al bosque, pase por un árbol muy grande, me gustaba sentarme ahí a leer un buen libro de misterios, escuchar música, o simplemente a mirar las estrellas y la luna. Me senté bajo el árbol y mire al cielo, observe las nubes que hacían figuras graciosas, escuche un crujido como cuando alguien pisa hojas secas.

Voltee al frente mío, nada, no había nadie, me empecé a sentir incomoda: sentí que alguien me observaba detrás de un árbol, me levante y fui a ver detrás del mismo… no había nadie (._.).

Gire mi cabeza y vi algo que me helo la sangre hasta paralizarme: era alguien a lo lejos, pude distinguir que usaba una chamarra blanca, pantalones negros, tenis negro con blanco…un momento.

Kelly: ho-hola!

Rápidamente el chico se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el lado contrario de donde yo estaba, quería seguirlo, pero no pude. Voltee al cielo y vi que ya era de noche, camine hacia mi casa, entre y vi a mi hermana sentada en el sofá y a mi padre sentado en el comedor.

Fernanda: hola Kelly, bienvenida

Kelly: hola fer

Camine hacia mi habitación, cuando Fer me grita…

Fer: Kelly, ¿no saludaras a papa?

En ese momento mi padre se levantó, se despidió de Fer y se fue a su segundo trabajo.

Kelly: Fer, tu sabes que ese tipo me odia desde que mama murió, ¿sabes? No entiendes como me siento, sin amor de padre ni madre, tu tuviste a mi madre al menos 3 años, yo nunca la pude conocer, tú tienes a ese tipo porque tú eres su favorita, por si nunca lo notas: el me **odia**.

Fernanda agacho la cabeza con una mirada triste, ella era consciente del odio que yo sufría por culpa de mi padre, incluso de todos los familiares de parte de él, ya que todos creían que yo era la culpable que mi madre muriera, Fernanda intentaba que yo me llevara bien con mi padre, aunque eso era imposible.

Kelly (susurrando): a veces quisiera yo haber muerto ese día.

Fernanda: ¡nunca vuelvas a hablar a si!

Me sorprendí, me escucho a pesar de que susurre.

Kelly: admítelo, tú también lo has deseado, he escuchado a ese tipo desearlo, seguro que tu también.

Fernanda: ¡Kelly basta! Deja de pensar así, él te quiere…

Kelly: me quiere, ¡pero ver muerta! Y sabes qué? Le daré el gusto, a ver si ya se siente orgulloso de mi, ¡por haberme matado!

Corrí hacia mi habitación y la cerré con llave, pocos segundos después la escuche tocando mi puerta y gritando:

Fernanda: Kelly abre la puerta!

Kelly: déjame tranquila! Ándate con mi padre! Él te quiere más que a mí, corre! Vivan una vida sin mí! Anda!

Me tumbe a mi cama con lágrimas en los ojos, me dolía ser hací con ella, ella no tenía la culpa de que mi padre no me quisiera, es más, ella era el único apoyo que yo tenía, ya que no tenía amigas… bueno si tenía una mejor amiga: su nombre era Daniela, ella era igual que yo: raras, nos gustaba el mismo tipo de música, y sobre todo nos encantaban las creepypastas, en fin, llore una media hora, me comenzaron a arder los ojos, tenía sueño, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa y un suéter negro, ya no escuchaba a Fernanda tocando mi puerta, me levante con pereza, fui a mi baño (cada cuarto tenía un baño) y me mire al espejo, mire mi cara roja y mis ojos hinchados de llorar, me lave la cara, me vestí y procedí a acostarme en mi cama… mire el reloj: eran las 2:37, voltee a ver la ventana, se me olvido cerrarla, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda recordando lo de ayer en la noche y lo de hoy en la tarde, me puse a pensar seriamente.

Kelly (pensando): haber, sudadera blanca, pantalón negro, tenis blanco y negro, ventana abierta…

¡No puede ser!

Dije, tapando mi boca con mi mano, una extraña sensación recorrió mi pecho: alegría, emoción, y un poco de miedo.

Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida… una hora después abrí mis ojos de golpe: de nuevo ese presentimiento de estar siendo observada, mire la ventana y lo que vi me dejo helada…

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfic de Jeff the killer, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, cada sábado nuevo capítulo, hoy es domingo pero no importa :D**

**Un abrazo y hasta otra! (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)**


	2. ¿porque no me ha matado?

**Hola! bienvenid s sean a otro capítulo de este gran fanfic de Jeff The Killer, sé que quieren que suba capítulos más seguido, pero no es fácil escribir muy frecuentemente, así que les pido mil disculpas, y pues nada, disfruten del cap:**

_Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida… una hora después abrí mis ojos de golpe: de nuevo ese presentimiento de estar siendo observada, mire la ventana y lo que vi me dejo helada…_

Una sombra, sentada en la ventana de mi habitación, observándome. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver su rostro: los ojos bordados de negro, quemados, su boca arrancada en una sonrisa eterna, sangraba, como si estuviera recién echa.

Kelly: Jeff…

Dije, estaba extremadamente sorprendía, no podía creerlo, tenía en frente a mi creepypasta favorita, ¡existía! Me levante de mi cama y me acerque a él con cautela.

Jeff: Go To Sleep…

Dijo antes de saltar hacia fuera de la ventana, me acerque, solo lo vi marcharse, escondiéndose en el bosque de al lado de mi casa.

Escuche que alguien entraba a la casa, mire el reloj: 3:05 a.m.

Kelly (pensando): seguro que es ese borracho de mi padre.

Todos los días él llega a las tres de la mañana completamente borracho, se pone a llorar, arrojar cosas, incluso un día quiso golpearme, pero llago Fernanda y me protegió. Si no fuera por ella, supongo que yo ya estaría muerta ¬¬ (aunque no me importase morir). Lo escuche subir por las escaleras, tropezando, y finalmente entro a su cuarto.

Me dispuse a volver a la cama, no sin antes mirar por última ves por donde se había ido Jeff, suspire, luego entre en mi cama, lista para dormir.

**Jeff pov:**

No lo podía creer: no la mate, ¿POR QUE COÑO NO LA MATE? Me sentía frustrado, ¿desde cuando me había vuelto ''sensible''? no, yo no soy sensible, por favor: soy Jeff The Killer, el chico de 13 años que mato a toda su familia, ¿Por qué no podía matar a una insignificante chica?

Me di la vuelta, listo para entrar a la cabaña que compartía con los demás ¿Quiénes? Masky, Hoody, Slenderman, Ben, Sally, etc. Entre, mire a Ben y Sally abrasados, hace un mes que empezaron a salir, o más, da lo mismo. Entre a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue tirarme a mi cama a reflexionar sobre esa chica.

Jeff (pensando): por lo que se, se llama Kelly, su padre no la quiere y no tiene amigas, creo que solo una, da igual. Tiene el cabello negro, hasta la espalda, piel blanca, lindos ojos… ¿Qué dije? Debo estar cansado. Ojos color café, tiene una hermana más o menos de mi edad. Kelly es un poco más pequeña que yo, pero es alta para su edad, si fuera mi novia nos veríamos bien… ¡¿Qué COÑO HE DICHO?! Estoy cansado, será mejor que trate de dormir.

Jeff se puso un antifaz para dormir, ya que no tenía parpados, hace una semana que había fijado sus ojos en Kelly, le intereso la forma en la que ella veía el mundo, de la misma forma que él, pensaban que el mundo era una mierda, que las mismas personas eran lo que lo terminaban. También en la forma que miraba a su padre, con odio, como para: matarlo. Por fin Jeff se durmió.

**Fin Jeff pov.**

**Kelly pov:**

Me levante, mire el reloj: 8:45 valla, madrugue jeje. Baje a desayunar con Fernanda, por desgracia también estaba mi padre sentado en el comedor, pensé que cuando me viera entrar al comedor se iría, como siempre hacia, pero esta vez se quedó sentado en su lugar, me pareció raro pero no le di importancia. Salude a Fernanda y me senté a desayunar, mire a mi padre que se revolvió en su lugar cuando me senté, pues tanto me odia que no le gusta que me siente en la misma mesa que él. Fernanda rompió el incómodo silencio:

Fernanda: Kelly, te has levantado un poco temprano, jeje

Kelly: em… si, ya sabes, cuando no puedo dormir, me levanto temprano.

Fernanda: ¿y se puede saber porque no pudiste dormir?

Dicho eso, se me vino a la mente lo que paso ayer en la noche, recordé lo que me dijo Jeff con una voz ronca, que me encanto: Go To Sleep. Me sonroje, solo podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo. Apenada, baje un poco la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido, no me gustaba sonrojarme menos en frente de mi hermana, mi padre no cuenta, ya que ni voltee a verme, como si Fernanda hablara sola. Fer se acercó a mí, mirándome con curiosidad.

Fernanda: ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Acaso ocultas algo? ¿¡Acaso tienes novio!?

Me sonroje aún más y la mire con asombro y enfado ¿estaba loca? Sabe perfectamente que no me interesa ningún chico…bueno solo uno, pero ¿ser la novia de Jeff? Me sonroje muchísimo más ante la idea, ya más roja que un tomate maduro, le conteste.

Kelly: que tonterías dices, a mí no me atrae ningún chico o/o

Fernanda: jeje tu sonrojo te delata, anda ya dime, quien te gusta.

En ese momento mi padre se levantó, pude notar en su mirada que estaba fastidiado, seguro por la charla de chicas que teníamos mi hermana y yo. Se despidió de Fernanda y se marchó, no le di importancia, de hecho hizo crecer el odio que tenía hacia él. Algún día lo mataría, me detuve al pensar eso ¿matarlo? Yo nunca había matado a nadie, por lo que se, la cordura se rompe cuando matas a alguien, o antes… qué más da, ya lo pensaría más adelante. Mire a Fernanda que me miraba impaciente.

Kelly: ¿Qué me vez?

Fernanda: lo fea que te vez, anda ya dime, ¿Quién te gusta?

Kelly: ya te dije que nadie, además, si me gustara alguien nunca me correspondería ¬¬

Fernanda: pero tú eres muy linda, seguro que si le dices, tal vez te corresponda

Kelly (susurrando): hay, si supieras de quien te hablo

Fernanda: lo sabré si me dices.

Kelly: luego te digo, estoy cansada, me voy a ver la tele.

Fernanda: bien

Nos sentamos frente a la tele, yo la encendí, estaban las noticias, decidí dejarlas ya que me gustaba ver sufrir a la gente. El presentador se veía nervioso, eso me alarmo a mí y a Fernanda, ya que subió el volumen, eran noticias locales, así que nos importaba.

Presentador: los asesinatos van en aumento, ya son aproximadamente: 15 las víctimas de este psicópata acecino, algunos testigos que lo han visto, así lo describen: chamarra blanca con manchas de sangre, pantalones de vestir negros y tenis blanco con negro, tiene aproximadamente entre 19 y 20 años, si lo ha visto, favor de reportarlo con las autoridades.

Me impacte tanto, que comencé a temblar, no de miedo, sino de nervios, una sola pregunta pasaba por mi mente en ese momento ¿Por qué no me ha matado?

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo (me gusta dejarlos en suspenso) muahahaha**

**:o , espero les haiga gustado, si lo ven el miércoles, que bien, si lo ven el sábado, perdón jeje chao, chao.**


	3. propuesta

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews en verdad, me alegran el día. Cuando escribí este capítulo estaba lloviendo así que me inspire. Sin más, disfruten del capítulo:**

_Me impacte tanto, que comencé a temblar, no de miedo, sino de nervios, una sola pregunta pasaba por mi mente en ese momento ¿Por qué no me ha matado?_

Mire a Fernanda, estaba asustada y sorprendida, casi nunca la veo así. La única vez que la vi así fue cuando mi padre me intento golpear y ella se interpuso. Comenzó a llover fuerte, me encantaba la lluvia, me hacía arrepentirme de quitarme la vida. En fin, le dije a Fernanda:

Kelly: no te preocupes, Fer, ya verás que nada malo nos pasara a las dos

Fernanda asintió, aunque yo no estaba muy segura de eso, subí a mi habitación, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa manga larga, mis tenis y un suéter negro.

Pensé por un momento en escaparme, asome mi cabeza por la ventana, la lluvia seguía fuerte, qué más da.

Baje con cuidado, por suerte, cerca de mi ventana había un árbol grande, por el cual bajaba siempre que estaba castigada. Baje con cuidado, aunque me raspe un poco las manos, no me importo mucho. Cuando llegue hacia abajo, salte y corrí hacia el bosque.

Me senté en el árbol grande (el del primer capítulo), podía sentir la lluvia recorrer mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos disfrutando del tacto de la lluvia.

A continuación abrí los ojos de golpe: sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. Levante la cabeza y pude distinguir una mano pálida con, al parecer, un traje de negocios… Slenderman

Kelly: ¿Slen-Slenderman?

Me levante en seguida, el seguía sin moverse, me acerque a él con dificultad por el frio, hacia demasiado, cuando estaba frente a él se agacho un poco y me pregunto algo, con una voz grave:

Slenderman: ¿Por qué no corriste como los demás?

Me quede pasmada ante eso, era comprensible, cuando alguien se encuentra con Slenderman correría despavorido. Bueno, como dije antes, soy rara (x3).

Kelly: emm... pues digamos que se algo de ti

Slenderman: ¿Cómo qué?

Me quede callada ¿le diría? E leído que sufrió mucho cuando experimentaron con él, no creo que le guste que se lo recuerden.

Kelly: digamos que… se tu verdadero nombre: Mark

Mire como Slenderman se tensaba, me tomo la muñeca con una mano, no tan fuerte, pero era un agarre firme. Tenía la mano fría.

Slenderman: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Ni Jeff sabe mi verdadero nombre

Me sonroje un poco al recordar a Jeff, al parecer se conocen.

Kelly: bu-bueno investigue un poco so-sobre Jeff, tu, Slime, etcétera.

Se quedó pasmado, seguramente lo tomo por sorpresa, antes de que dijera algo, le respondí

Kelly: no te preocupes, nadie sabe de qué tú o Jeff existe.

Slenderman me soltó la muñeca, me sobe un poco, nada grave. Slenderman me tomo la mano izquierda, la analizo y me pregunto

Slenderman: ¿y esos cortes?

Hace ya vario tiempo, me corto las manos, por toda la frustración, enojo o simplemente imagino que estoy matando a mi padre. Las ocultaba con un poco de polvo (maquillaje) para que Fernanda no se diera cuenta.

Kelly: emm… desahogo, de mi padre, de los problemas, básicamente de mi vida entera ^_^

Se le veía confundido, le conté toda mi vida, de mi madre, mi padre, mis deseos de matarlo, etc.

Me miro serio, y me dijo la propuesta que toda mi vida he estado esperando

Slenderman: dime, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros y matar?

No podía creerlo, abrí los ojos de sorpresa, asentí muy animada, con una sonrisa grande en los labios, claro, no como la de Jeff… ablandó de Jeff

Kelly: emm… oye, ¿Jeff donde vive?

Me miro con sorpresa y me contesto

Slenderman: Todas las ''creepypastas'' como tú nos llamas, vivimos en una casa algo grande, cada quien con una habitación (obviamente), cada quien sala a matar por su cuenta, menos Sally, yo la acompaño.

Kelly: ¿y hoy no vienes con Sally?

Slenderman: si, está matando en una casa cerca de aquí, solo hay una persona en la casa, así que no hay necesidad de acompañarla, vendrá cuando la lluvia pare.

Palidecí, se me vino a la mente que Fernanda estaba sola, al parecer Slenderman se dio cuenta, ya que me dijo:

Slenderman: tranquila, Jeff nos dijo dónde vivías, así que no te preocupes, no mataremos a tu hermana.

Suspire más tranquila, aunque me sonroje un poco, me pareció de lo más raro que Jeff les pidiera eso.

Mi sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por Slender

Slenderman: ¿acaso te gusta Jeff?

Me sonroje aún más, lo cual me delato

Slenderman: no te preocupes, no le diré, aunque te aconsejo que no te ilusiones demasiado, ya que Jeff es demasiado inestable mentalmente, un día pude estar normal, otro te puede matar.

Me sorprendí un poco, estaba al tanto de su locura, pero no pensé que sus cambios sean tan radicales.

Kelly: gracias por el consejo, pero no te preocupes, yo me las arreglare.

Conversamos un largo rato, me di cuenta de que era muy culto: le gustaba leer, estaba al tanto del periódico por si algún día hablaban de uno de ellos. Era como el jefe. Había parado un poco de llover.

Una mano me tomo del suéter, me gire y mire a una pequeña niña, de no más de 8 años con un vestido rosa y un oso de peluche, ojos verdes y cabello castaño rizado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que estaba sangrando.

Sally: hola, mi nombre es Sally, ¿Cuál es tu neombre?

Kelly: hola, me llamo Kelly.

Dije con una sonrisa, me miro y también sonrió, mostrando sus dientes manchados de sangre.

Slenderman: Sally, ella se nos va a unir, vivirá con nosotros.

Sally se alegró, ya que era la única chica en la casa. Supongo que le alegro que se mudara otra mujer para hacerle compañía.

Kelly: ¿para cuándo seria?

Slenderman: te daré una semana, puedes decirle a tu hermana, pero ten en cuenta que tendrás que vivir con nosotros

Asentí, fui para mi casa, subí por la ventana y me di una ducha. Me acerque al cuarto de mi hermana y toque su puerta.

Kelly: tengo que decirte algo…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Disculpen no poder subirlo el sábado, fue por falta de tiempo. Enserio perdón. Bueno, un abrazo y hasta otra! :3**


	4. perdida de cordura

**¡Hola! De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me hace el día :3. En fin, en este capítulo abra una muerte, no diré de quién pero, es alguien muy odiado.**

_Asentí, fui para mi casa, subí por la ventana y me di una ducha. Me acerque al cuarto de mi hermana y toque su puerta._

_Kelly: tengo que decirte algo…_

Fernanda estaba distraída leyendo su revista favorita, tenía sus lentes para leer, sentada sobre su cama, me dijo:

Fernanda: ¿Qué pasa?

Kelly: es importante

Fernanda alzo la mirada, se quitó los lentes e hizo a un lado su revista, poniéndome atención

Fernanda: te escucho

Suspire, no sé cómo se lo tomaría, comenzare a decirle desde que conocí a Jeff.

Kelly: ¿recuerdas cuando yo tenía 13 años y me obsesione de una creepypasta?

Fernanda sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

Fernanda: como no me voy a acordar, estabas picada con un tal Jeff no sé qué, incluso aun tienes esa cicatriz en tu mejilla derecha.

Baje la mirada y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar esa época

**Flashback**

Cuando tenía 13 años era más callada y reservada que hoy en día, casi no tenía amigos en la secundaria. Un día viendo a mi youtuber favorito (itowngameplay) me di cuenta de que subió un video de un tal Jeff The Killer. Lo vi completo, nunca en mi vida había quedado tan enganchada con una creepypasta. Quise saber más de él, lástima que en google no había mucha información. Empecé a dibujarlo mucho, me encantaba todo de él, su sudadera blanca, su pantalón negro, sus tenis negro con blanco, su rostro tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos azules bordeados de negro por las quemaduras que él se provocó para verse el rostro eternamente, su cabello negro chamuscado que antes era castaño, pero lo que más me gusta es su sonrisa tallada a mano, una sonrisa que atravesaba sus mejillas, una sonrisa eterna. Incluso, en noche de brujas en la escuela hicieron un concurso, participe, me disfrace de él y gane el primer lugar. Estaba muy emocionada. Pasado un tiempo esa obsesión se volvió más fuerte, Fernanda no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, cada día era raro, entraba a mi cuarto y todo lo que había era información pegada a la pared, dibujos, imágenes imprimidas, etcétera. Le desquiciaba eso, pero llego el día en que enloquecí.

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, eran las 3:33 a.m. me levante y camine a la cocina, tome un cuchillo y fui hacia mi baño, me encere y comencé a cortarme la mejilla derecha por la mitad. Mis sollozos los escucho Fernanda, quien casi enseguida estaba tratando de quitarme el cuchillo, lo cual logro. Me llevo al médico, me dieron 4 puntadas en la mejilla. Cuando regresamos a casa corrí hacia al baño sin darme cuenta de que Fernanda me estaba siguiendo, llegue al baño y lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo, ¡mi cara era perfecta! Esa cicatriz era grande. Me comencé a reír como psicópata. Rápidamente Fernanda me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió, haciéndome reaccionar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mi afán de parecerme a Jeff The Killer no solo me afecto a mí, sino a la única persona que me quiere: a mi hermana. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al darme cuenta el daño que estaba provocando, Fernanda me abrazo y nos dejamos caer de rodillas.

**Fin de Flashback**

Mire fijamente a Fernanda, estaba con mirada pensativa, seguramente recordando lo mismo, suspire

Kelly: si, emm… se llamaba Jeff The Killer, bueno, ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que…existe?

Fernanda abrió los ojos sorprendida, me miro con una cara de angustia, seguramente temía que todo ese drama volviera a ocurrir.

Fernanda: no juegues con eso, Kelly

Kelly: ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Lo describieron en la televisión ¡salió en la tele!

Fernanda: ¡BASTA!

Era la primera vez que me gritaba, sentí algo raro, un sentimiento asesino. Me preocupe, tal vez era el mismo sentimiento que sintió Jeff antes de volverse…loco.

Me asuste, ¿me volvería loca?

Kelly: tu sabrás si me crees o no, en una semana vendrá Slenderman a recogerme, quieren que mate con ellos, ¡y no desperdiciare esa oportunidad!

Fernanda me miro como se le mira a un loco, me hizo enojar

Kelly: no me mires así, como dije, si me crees o no, no me importa

Dije antes de salir hacia mi habitación, estaba agotada, cerré la puerta y me asome por la ventana, había obscurecido. Tome mi ropa y fui al baño a ducharme. Salí y me cepille un poco mi cabello.

Escuche unos ruidos fuera de mi habitación. Me asome por la puerta y lo que vi me dejo totalmente helada.

Mi padre estaba tomando a Fernanda por la cintura, quería tocarla, Fernanda pataleaba tratando de liberarse, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Reaccione, Salí corriendo a la cocina, tome un cuchillo filoso que había en un cajón, lo reconocí, era el mismo con el que me había hecho la cicatriz.

Corrí a ayudar a Fernanda, la cual estaba debajo de mi padre, algo en mi mente se rompió al ver aquella escena, nunca me imaginé algo así de mi padre , tal vez que me golpeara, pero llegar a este extremo, ¡con Fernanda! Ahora entiendo porque la consentía tanto.

Me abalance sobre ''mi padre'' y le clave el cuchillo en una mano, me sentí muy bien al hacerlo, se sacó el cuchillo y me miro con mucho enojo.

Padre: ¡no te metas idiota!

Kelly: ¡no te dejare que toques a mi hermana!

Justo en ese momento, mire que el cuchillo estaba tirado junto a él, lo tome y lo amenace, tenía un poco de sangre la cual mancho mi mano, lo amenace, Fernanda se colocó detrás de mí.

Kelly: te le acercas de nuevo y no dudare en matarte

Dije con una voz tan fría que incluso sentí como Fernanda tembló un poco, le tome la mano, aunque se manchó un poco de sangre, no le importara.

Padre: jaja ¿crees que con eso me detendré? Tú siempre fuiste un estorbo, quisiera que tú hubieras muerto en lugar de mi querida esposa. No estaría haciendo esto, seriamos felices Fernanda, mi esposa y yo. ¡Destruiste nuestras vidas! ¿No es verdad Fernanda?

Fernanda: ¡cállate! Yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita, no me importa si piensas eso, siempre supe que querías hacerme eso hace mucho tiempo, te odio

Él se acercó mucho, me tomo de la muñeca y me tiro hacía un lado, tomo a Fer del cabello y la tiro al piso, me enoje tanto que tome con fuerza el cuchillo y se lo clave en el cuello.

Rápidamente se desplomo, muerto, Fernanda estaba llorando, del miedo, enojo, sorpresa, no lo sé. Yo, en cambio, me sentía tan bien, ver sangre, saber que yo la provoque, sonreí de una forma que solo un loco puede hacer. Me sentía feliz, libre. Me reí muy fuerte, Fernanda me miro sorprendida. Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos de ahí, directo a su cuarto.

Fernanda: Kelly, no te preocupes, yo me culpare, si le digo a la polici…

Kelly: NO, tu no harás nada, no te preocupes, diremos que así lo encontramos, esconderemos el cuchillo para que no haiga evidencias, ¿me entiendes?

Fernanda: Kelly, eso es arriesgado

Kelly: ¿no te acuerdas de que había muchos asesinatos casi de la misma forma? Tal vez piensen que fue otra víctima.

Fernanda me miro sorprendida, estaba actuando muy diferente a como era antes, pero, como dije antes, sentí que algo en mi mente se rompió… mi cordura.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haiga gustado, estoy muy feliz, ya que el 26 de este mes saldrá una película de Slenderman: Entity, me tiene emocionada, jeje de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, adiós!**


	5. visita

**Hola! Perdón si no les gusto el capítulo anterior, es que cuando lo escribí no estaba lloviendo y no me inspire x3. Espero que este si sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar un review y ponerlo en favoritos, no los entretengo más… ¡que lo disfruten!**

_Kelly: ¿no te acuerdas de que había muchos asesinatos casi de la misma forma? Tal vez piensen que fue otra víctima._

_Fernanda me miro sorprendida, estaba actuando muy diferente a como era antes, pero, como dije antes, sentí que algo en mi mente se rompió… mi cordura._

Fernanda se levantó y llamo a la policía, rápidamente llegaron, les contamos que yo estaba en mi cuarto encerrada y que Fernanda llego tarde y que cuando llego encontró el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre, nos creyeron, se llevaron el cuerpo de mi padre y nos dijeron:

Oficial: si ven algún sospechoso cerca, no duden en volver a llamar.

Fernanda: si, así lo haremos oficial, gracias.

Oficial: ¡ah! Y tenga cuidado, cuide de su hermana y mi pésame

Fernanda cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al piso, me acerque a ella y me dijo:

Fernanda: Kelly, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, ahora tendrás una muerte en tu conciencia, no me lo puedo perdonar.

Lagrimas gruesas salían veloces por sus ojos, suspire, la abrase y le susurre al oído:

Kelly: shhh, tranquila, no me afecta en ningún sentido, de hecho, estaba deseando poder matar…

Eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar, Fernanda me miro algo enfadada

Fernanda: Kelly, basta de hacerte la mala, que crees, ¿Qué por matar a alguien en defensa propia te hace igual a Jeff? El mato a su familia porque se volvió loco, no porque quiso, no te imaginas la carga de conciencia que debe de lidiar toda su vida, ¿sería lindo matar a tu propio hermano? ¿Alguien con quien te llevabas tan bien? No lo creo.

Abrí los ojos y la boca, estaba realmente sorprendida, no solo el hecho de que mi hermana supiera tanto de Jeff, si no lo que me dijo, ¿todo era verdad?, ¿él se arrepentía día con día? Baje la mirada, estaba cansada, había sido un día muy largo.

Kelly: me voy a la cama

Fernanda: piensa en lo que te dije ¿bien?

Asentí levemente, subí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me duche de nuevo, ya que aún podía sentir la sangre por mis manos, no me desagradaba, pero era incomodo, ya que era la de ''mi padre''.

Cuando Salí observe la ventana, antes cerrada, abierta. No me sorprendí, sino que una leve sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro. Mire el reloj: 3:30 valla, era temprano, me senté en la cama y abrí mi laptop, quería leer de nuevo esa historia, ese tan famoso creepypasta que me tenía tan viciada.

Apenas y abrí la página, cuando una mano toco mi hombro, abrí los ojos sorprendida, no lo podía creer… me gire levemente para encontrarme con una cara pálida como la nieve, que conocía muy bien.

Jeff: Go To Sleep

Dijo, antes de sentarse a mi lado, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me sonroje a más no poder, desvié la mirada tratando de que no se diera cuenta.

Kelly: ho-hola Jeff, ¿Qué te tra-trae por a-aquí?

Jeff: emm… me acabo de enterar que mataste a tu padre, ¿es verdad?

Kelly: si, es verdad

Dije un poco desanimada, claro que lo odiaba, pero me sentía rara, pues era mi primer asesinato.

Jeff: que bien, ya que vivirás con nosotros tendrás que acostumbrarte a matar.

Kelly: ¡ah! Es verdad, te quería preguntar ¿Por qué yo?

Jeff: ¿a qué te refieres?

Kelly: pues, eso, tantas personas en el mundo a las que les gustaría matar al lado de ustedes, no digo que a mí no me gustaría, pero, ¿Por qué yo?

Voltee a ver a Jeff, me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en lo que quedaba de mejillas…no, debe ser mi imaginación, comenzó a llover, me alegre bastante. Me acerque a la ventana, dejando mi laptop en la cama. Mire un poco la lluvia, cuando me gire a ver a Jeff me sorprendió lo que vi: Jeff estaba leyendo su creepypasta. Me senté al lado de él, observando, iba en la parte donde Liu se declara culpable sin serlo.

Jeff: ¿tú escribiste esto? ¿Cómo sabes sobre mí?

Kelly: yo no lo escribí, busque en internet ''Jeff The Killer'' y apareció tu creepypasta.

Jeff: …

La termino de leer, me devolvió la laptop sin decir una palabra. Se quedó mirando la lluvia, pensativo. Lo mire, sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta, volteo a mirarme y lo que vi me dejo impactada… ¿acaso…? ¿jeff estaba llorando?

Kelly: Jeff ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff me miro un segundo, antes de agacharse y limpiarse bruscamente los ojos, ¿Qué no le dolía? Cuando me volteo a ver de nuevo tenía los ojos bastante irritados. Me acerque un poco a él, le puse una mano en el hombro y le pregunte

Kelly: ¿acaso… te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

Jeff: ¿yo, arrepentirme? HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Se rio como loco (¿lo es no? ¬¬) se acercó a mí y me tomo de la muñeca, acerco su rostro al mío y en un susurro me dijo

Jeff: créeme, no me arrepiento, es más, lo volvería a hacer.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda. Bueno, ya sabía que Fernanda estaba equivocada, suspire y mire a Jeff, que aún seguía muy cerca de mí, aun tomando mi muñeca, me sonroje y tartamudee bastante, me puse bastante nerviosa, cosa que noto Jeff

Jeff: ¿nerviosa?

Dijo con una mirada divertida, no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa nerviosa, riendo un poco

Kelly: jeje, no, para nada

Jeff se alejó y me soltó la muñeca, se acercó a la ventana, y me dijo

Jeff: ya es tarde, go to sleep

Y salto, ocultándose en la obscuridad de la noche.

**Hasta aquí el 5to episodio, espero y sea de su agrado, review y favoritos se agradecen, espero y nos leamos pronto, ¡adiós!**


	6. amigos

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que el capítulo anterior les haiga gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Sé que en el capítulo 4 (o tres, no recuerdo), dije algo acerca de la película de Slederman: Entity, pero por alguna extraña razón, cancelaron el proyecto…¬¬ (tal vez Slender les hiso una visita jiji) bueno, no los entretengo más…¡que lo disfruten!**

_Jeff: ya es tarde, go to sleep_

_Y salto, ocultándose en la obscuridad de la noche._

Al día siguiente, me levante y me duche, baje, encontrándome con Fernanda, que tenía una mirada perdida, pensando

Kelly: emm… ¿Fer?

Dije pasando una mano frente a su cara, lo cual hiso que reaccionara

Fernanda: ¡ah! Perdón, estoy algo distraída

Kelly: no se nota, oye ¿Por qué ya no has visto a tu novio?

Fernanda se ruborizo, es verdad, hace días que no la veo con su novio

Fernanda: tienes razón, no he tenido tiempo, hoy lo llamare, no te preocupes.

Kelly: bien, voy a desayunar

Me senté en la mesa, desayune y Salí un rato, quería estar en el bosque al menos un rato, me senté en mi árbol favorito y cerré los ojos, de repente, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, llego un mensaje, lo leí:

_Hola Kelly, soy Dani, escucha, quiero que nos veamos en el parque que está cerca de tu casa, tengo que decirte algo importante, es sobre algo de las creepypastas, te espero al medio día. No faltes, chao._

¿Algo importante? Será mejor que valla, ya que Dani es del tipo de persona que si tiene algo importante que decirte te llama o te busca, no manda mensajes, me levante y camine hacia el parque, ya que ya era medio día, la vi sentada en un columpio, con los auriculares puestos, suspire, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro, se giró al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los auriculares:

Daniela: ¡Kelly! Cuanto tiempo

Kelly: hola Dani, lo mismo digo, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Daniela: ¡ah! Casi lo olvido, bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo

Kelly: ¿de qué?

Daniela: bueno, ya que a ti te gusta Jeff the killer, a mí me gusta Ben

Me sonroje y le dije

Kelly: a mí no me gusta Jeff

Daniela: ¡ja! Claro, y yo soy Zelda

Kelly: bueno como sea, tengo que decirte algo muy bueno

Daniela: ¿Qué?

Kelly: prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

Daniela: de acuerdo, pero ya dime

Kelly: *suspire*…Jeff the Killer exíste

Daniela abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego sonrió y me dijo

Daniela: no juegues con eso que me emociono

Kelly: pues emociónate, porque yo no miento jeje

A Daniela se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, era una imagen muy graciosa.

Daniela: ¿en serio? No te lo creo

Kelly: es verdad, si me crees o no…

Daniela: te creo, anda, cuéntame cómo supiste

Y le conté desde el día en que encontré la ventana abierta hasta ayer, ella estaba que no cabía de emoción.

Daniela: me tengo que ir, mañana a la misma hora te quiero aquí ¿bueno?

Kelly: emm… está bien

Nos despedimos y ella se fue en dirección contraria a mi casa, yo me fui al bosque, y adivinen a quien me encontré

¿?: Hola Kelly

Kelly: ah, hola Jeff, ¿qué haces aquí?

Jeff: amm solo pasaba por aquí y te vi con tu amiga

Kelly: am, sobre ella, espero y no te moleste, pero le hablé de ustedes, prometo que no dirá nada

Jeff: eso espero, sino Slender te matara, a ti y a ella.

Asentí con la cabeza, me senté y Jeff hizo lo mismo, quedamos muy juntos, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara un poco, luego me llego a la cabeza lo que me dijo Dani.

Kelly: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kelly: ¿todas las creepypastas existen?

Jeff: ¿las que?

Kelly: ya sabes, Ben, Masky, Hoody, Eyeless Jack, Sally…

Jeff: si, todos los que nombraste, ¿Por qué?

Hace días que hay muchas imágenes BenxSally, quería saber si…

Kelly: es que quería saber si Ben y Sally están saliendo

Jeff: ya no, hace días que terminaron, los dos no se aguantaban

Dijo poniendo una cara seria

Jeff: ¿te gusta Ben?

Kelly: no, a mi amiga, por eso quería saber

Vi como Jeff se relajaba un poco…no, seguro que es mi imaginación, lo mire directo a los ojos y el aparto la mirada

Kelly: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: nada…bueno, ya es un poco tarde, te acompaño a tu casa

Kelly: (sonrojada) e-em no tienes por qué…

Jeff: no te estoy preguntando, anda ven

Dijo tomándome del brazo, estaba obscureciendo así que nadie vería a Jeff, llegamos al frente de mi casa, yo entre por la ventana y le dije a Jeff que entrara por la ventana a mi cuarto. Entre y vi a mi hermana con su novio, sentados en el sillón

Fernanda: hola

Kelly: hola, Fer, Aarón

Aarón: hola

Subí a mi cuarto, vi a Jeff sentado en mi cama, algo aburrido, cuando me vio se levantó y me dijo

Jeff: bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Kelly: bueno, no sé cómo te lo tomaras, pero… quisiera que fuéramos…amigos, ¿Qué dices?

Jeff: emm… bueno, ya que en pocos días vivirás con nosotros, lo mejor es que seamos amigos.

''**logro desbloqueado: ser amig de Jeff the killer'' jeje, pensé que nunca desbloquearía ese logro :3 gracias por su tiempo, espero les haiga gustado y hasta otra!**


	7. Noche interesante

**Hola de nuevo! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este gran fic, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más, que lo disfruten!**

_Kelly: bueno, no sé cómo te lo tomaras, pero… quisiera que fuéramos…amigos, ¿Qué dices?_

_Jeff: emm… bueno, ya que en pocos días vivirás con nosotros, lo mejor es que seamos amigos._

No lo podía creer, ¡era amiga de Jeff the killer! Le sonreí a más no poder, él puso una cara de extrañeza y dijo:

Jeff: emm… ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Pareces Slime Dog cuando salimos a matar juntos hehehe

Kelly: bueno, como sea

Jeff: y… ¿Quién es el chico que esta con tu hermana?

Kelly: su nombre es Aarón y es su novio

Jeff: aah bueno… esto… ¿tú has tenido novio?

Me sonroje mucho y aparte la mirada, ¿novio? Hasta la palabra me daba nauseas, nunca había tenido esa clase de relación, obviamente le hablaba a uno que otro chico, pero ninguno me gustaba, bueno, el único que me gusta está enfrente de mi haciéndome preguntas incomodas.

Kelly: ¿po-porque la pregunta?

Jeff: no sé, se me vino a la cabeza

Kelly: no, nunca he tenido novio

Jeff: ¿Por qué? Si eres muy lin… ¡digo interesante!

Me sonroje, ¿acaso iba a decir…? No, estaba imaginando cosas, desde hace días me propuse olvidar a Jeff, pues mi...''amor''… nunca seria co-respondido (digo amor entre comillas porque odio esa palabra)

Jeff: *suspiro* creo que ya es muy tarde… adiós

Dijo antes de saltar por la ventana, era raro que no me dijera su típica frase, lo mire hasta que se perdió en la obscuridad del bosque

Kelly: *susurro* adiós, Jeff

Me duche y me dormí.

_Estaba en un cuarto sin iluminación, no miraba nada, escuchaba goteras y gemidos de dolor, cada vez más fuertes, me comencé a asustar, de repente la luz ilumino toda la habitación, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y lo vi, era… Jeff asesinando a alguien, le abría el estómago y reía cual psicópata, me acerque un poco y me miro, con los ojos inundados en locura, se levantó y camino hacia mí, por cada paso que el daba hacia adelante, yo daba uno para atrás, hasta que choque contra una pared, saco su cuchillo y lo acerco a mi cara_

_Jeff: dime, ¿quisieras ser igual de hermosa que yo?_

_No sé porque, pero asentí con la cabeza, quería ser igual que él, me tomo de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra acercaba su cuchillo hacia mi boca, comenzó a cortarme en las comisuras de los labios hasta media mejilla, se sentía tan real…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi pecho subía y bajada rápidamente y mi corazón latía fuertemente, desde hace años que no tengo una pesadilla relacionada con Jeff, mire el reloj, 3:33 a.m. suspire, me levante y me asome a la ventana, un momento, había alguien afuera, creí que era Jeff, pero este tenía una chamarra morada, falda y la cara igual a Jeff, era Nina The Killer, me le quede viendo, no sabía qué hacer, si salir o hacer como que no la vi, ella se giró y me miro, me hizo una seña de que bajara, lo cual dude, pero qué más da, después de todo, era ''alumna'' de Jeff (eso se escuchó raro)

Baje y salí a la calle, me recibió con una voz algo irritante

Nina: hola, tú debes de ser Kelly, ¿no?

Kelly: sí, soy yo, ¿pero cómo sabes…?

Nina: ¿…tu nombre? Slender nos dijo que en pocos días vivirías con nosotros a petición de Jeff

Kelly: ¿Jeff lo pidió?

Nina: si, dijo que tenías madera de asesina, después de todo mataste a tu padre, ¿no?

Kelly: si, y créeme que no me arrepiento

Nina suspiro se notaba algo triste

Nina: mira, que suerte tienes que tú lo odiabas, pero, Jeff y yo no odiábamos a nuestros padres ni hermanos, cada día es un martirio, lleno de arrepentimiento, sé que Jeff se hace el fuerte y finge ser feliz matando, pero créeme, debe estar igual o más arrepentido que yo

Las lágrimas asomaron sus ojos, que no estaban quemados como los de Jeff, sino que ella se los coció con hilo, me volteo a ver y añadió

Nina: escucha, no quiero que le digas a Jeff que yo te dije eso, ¿bien?

Asentí, entonces Fernanda tenía razón con eso de Jeff, se arrepentía, suspire

Kelly: el… me dijo que no se arrepentía de lo que le hiso a Liu

Baje la cabeza, Nina suspiro

Nina: bueno, como dije, se hace el fuerte, pero cada muralla cae algún día, no lo olvides, adiós…ah! Y Eyeless Jack te mando un regalo

Dijo y me entrego una cosa rara envuelta en papel, lo abrí y… era un riñón, típico de Jack

Kelly: esto… ¿gracias?

Nina: se las daré por ti y no lo olvides, él es MI novio, aunque a ti te gusta Jeff ¿verdad?

Me sonroje, y ella soto una risita picara, joder, ¿era tan obvio?

Nina: jeje, bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Kelly: si, adiós

Nina se dirigió al bosque, se perdió entre los árboles, suspire, tenía que ser más cuidadosa escondiendo mis sentimientos, camine un rato por las calles, algunas casas aún tenían las luces encendidas, en otras se escuchaban llantos de bebe, seguí caminado, no sabía a donde me dirigía, llegue a una casa un tanto rara, se podían escuchar gritos ahogados y risas psicópatas... Un momento, conocía esa risa.

Me acerqué a la ventana, me agache y vi a Jeff apuñalando a una chica de aproximadamente mi misma edad, la tenía debajo de él, la sangre y los intestinos salían volando, no lo soporte más y aparte la mirada, mi estómago se contrajo y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mi respiración se hizo más rápida, de nuevo me asome por la ventana.

Jeff estaba sentado en el piso, su risa se calmaba más y más, después solo se calló y se dirigió a la puerta, me levante y corrí hacia atrás de la casa, donde estaba un perro color rojo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Jeff, era Slime Dog.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7! Chicos/cas, les tengo que dar una noticia muy mala, la próxima semana entro a la escuela **** así que tratare de subir los capítulos los jueves, pero si surge un retraso o algo así, les avisare, bueno, espero que les gustara, hasta otra!**


	8. descubiertos

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de este raro fic, pero que le gusta mucho a ustedes, sinceramente no quería meter a Nina The Killer a este fic, porque no me parece un creepypasta ''oficial'' por así decirlo, pero luego me arrepentí y la metí xD. Bueno, sin más, ¡que lo disfruten!**

_De nuevo me asome por la ventana, Jeff estaba sentado en el piso, su risa se calmaba más y más, después solo se calló y se dirigió a la puerta, me levante y corrí hacia atrás de la casa, donde estaba un perro color rojo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Jeff, era Slime Dog._

Me ladro y camino hacia mí, mientras yo retrocedía él se acercaba más, me gruñía, en cualquier momento me atacaría, espera, ¡claro! El riñón, lo saque de su envoltura y se lo mostré, se acercó hacia a mí y se lo comió de un mordisco, movió la cola, se le mostraba feliz (claro, sin contar su sonrisa ¬3¬), me lamio la mano, yo le acaricie la cabeza, era como cualquier otro perro, amoroso.

Escuche la voz de Jeff llamándolo, me enderece y me gire a mi derecha, me encontré con el rostro de Jeff, mirándome sorprendido

Jeff: ¿Kelly? ¿Qué haces aquí a media noche? Te puede pasar algo, idiota

Kelly: ¿Qué va a andar pasando a mí? Solo salí a pasear un rato, no tienes por qué molestarte

Jeff: bueno, qué más da, no me importa lo que te pase

Ese fue un golpe directo al pecho, pero qué más da, mientras más indiferente sea conmigo, más rápido lo olvidare

Jeff: por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste para que Slime no te hiciera nada?

Dijo guardando su cuchillo en la bolsa de su chamarra

Kelly: le di un riñón que me dio Eyeless Jack

Jeff: ¿Qué? ¿¡Viste a Jack!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kelly: no me lo encontré, Nina me lo dio, de parte de él, claro

Jeff: bueno, oye ya es tarde, te llevo a tu casa

Kelly: no tienes que molestarte, además esta cer…

Jeff: no te estoy preguntando, niña

Kelly: no soy una niña, tengo 17 y en diciembre cumplo 18

Jeff: eres menor que yo, así que eres una niña para mí

Dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba hasta mi casa, suspire, algo cansada

Kelly: *bostezo* ya puedes dejarme aquí, solo son unas calles…

Jeff: dije que te llevaría hasta tu casa

Llegamos, entre por la puerta del frente, entre a mi cuarto y me tumbe a la cama, no tuve tiempo para cambiarme, mis ojos estaban por cerrarse cuando sentí algo/alguien sentarse al lado mío, enfoque la vista y era Jeff, tenía los ojos cansados, se veía que tenía sueño, se recostó al lado de mí, yo solo me sonroje

Kelly: ¿Jeff? ¿Qué ha-haces?

Joder, odio tartamudear, Jeff soltó una risa divertida y dijo

Jeff: a esta hora yo duermo, esta algo lejos mi casa, así que dormiré aquí

Kelly: *más roja que un tomate* ¿¡QUE!?

Dije/grite al momento que me sentaba en la cama, Jeff se giró a verme, sin levantarse

Jeff: tranquila, no muerdo, bueno, mato pero no muerdo, jeje

Kelly: eso no me tranquiliza

Jeff: bueno, ten mi cuchillo, ponlo por ahí, solo quiero dormir un rato, ya calme al sentimiento

Lo tome y lo puse en la mesa que estaba cerca de mi lado, me recosté, nos quedamos de frente, mirándonos fijamente, me sonroje mucho, de repente le pregunte

Kelly: ¿Cómo duermes?

Jeff: ¿eh? Esto… me cubro con un antifaz

Le di mi sabana, ya que no tenía eso, sé cubrió y al momento se quedó dormido, lentamente fui cediendo al cansancio, mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco hasta que me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sé cuánto dormí, pero los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, molestándome, sentí algo pegado a mi cintura, voltee y vi a Jeff, aun dormido, abrazándome por la cintura, los colores subieron a mi rostro, me intente quitar pero fue imposible, suspire, me recosté de nuevo, lo vi detenidamente, no sé porque la gente le tenía miedo, se veía tan pacifico durmiendo, tan… ¿lindo? No, no pensare en eso, mire mi reloj, 10:38? Era tarde, Fer se preocuparía, no me importo, gran error.

Escuche pasos cerca de mi puerta, no reaccione rápido, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe, despertando a Jeff, mi corazón se detuvo.

Fernanda: Kelly, ya es tar… ¡AHHH!

Grito al verme a mí y a Jeff abrazados, joder, ya se me armo

Fernanda: ¡Kelly! Explícame esto rápido, levántense

Jeff: shhhh cállate, estábamos dormidos, *bostezo* bueno, aún tengo sueño, con permiso

Me volvió a abrazar y se recostó nuevamente, estaba más que roja, casi brillando, lo levante y lo moví de un lado a otro

Kelly: Jeff, no es momento de dormir, mira, Fer, él es Jeff The Killer, ya lo conoces, solo nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo, tranquila, que no pasó nada más.

Fernanda estaba más que impresionada

Fernanda: no sé qué me asusta más, encontrarte con un asesino abrazados durmiendo, o comprobar que el existe

Una risita nerviosa se me escapo, voltee a ver a Jeff, me miro y se puso sonrojado

Jeff: mira…Fer, ¿no? no pienses mal, Kelly salió en la noche, la encontré llorando, me suplico que la trajera de vuelta a su casa, la traje y me dio sueño, me dijo que me quedara aquí, y pues, aquí estoy

Kelly: ¿yo llorando y suplicándote? Jajajaja que gracioso eres, Jeff ¬¬

Fernanda estaba con la boca abierta, tal vez al ver lo ''bien'' que me llevaba con un asesino

Fernanda: *suspiro* bajen a comer

Quede más que sorprendida, Fernanda no actuaria así, lo echaría a patadas o llamaría a la policía, baje la vista a mi cintura, Jeff continuaba abrazándome, me sonroje aún más de lo que ya estaba (si era posible)

Kelly: Jeff… *voz baja por los nervios*

Jeff: ¿sí?

Le apunte hacia abajo, cuando vio su mano en mi cintura, se sonrojo y la movió muy rápido, quitándola

Jeff: perdón, anda, bajemos

Kelly: bueno

Lo tome de la manga de su sudadera y bajamos, Jeff no había visto la casa, más que mi cuarto, así que no se perdía detalle, llegamos a la cocina, donde estaba Fernanda sirviendo 3 platos, nos sentamos y comimos, era un silencio muy pesado e incómodo, terminamos y yo recogí los platos, Fernanda nos dijo

Fernanda: vamos a la sala, tengo unas cuantas preguntas

Fuimos y nos sentamos juntos, Fernanda se quedó parada, puso sus manos en su cintura y puso mirada seria

Fernanda: antes que nada, que hicieron a noche

Fruncí el seño

Kelly: ya te dije que nada, te contare, anoche me encontré con Nina The Killer, la cual me dio un riñón de parte de Eyeless Jack…

Fernanda: *suspiro* Kelly, esto ya se salió de control, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ''esas cosas'' no son reales, dile a tu amigo que se quite ese estúpido disfraz, anda

Jeff: ¿a qué le dices estúpido disfraz? Mi sonrisa es real, mira

Dijo, se acercó a Fer, ella, dudosa, puso su mano en su cara, puso cara de horror puro cuando vio su mano manchada sangre

Kelly: ¿sangre? Cómo es que aun sangran, si te las hiciste a los 13 años ¿no?

Jeff: si, solo que cuando duermo, me muevo mucho y se abren de nuevo

Fernanda: Kelly, ¿qué está pasando? Pri-primero matas a papa, y ahora re-resulta que… esta cosa existe

Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentí mal, me le acerque y le dije

Kelly: tranquila, él no te haría nada nunca, te lo juro

Fernanda me miro, asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y yo volví a mi asiento, junto a Jeff, quien estaba algo serio, tal vez porque le dijo ''cosa'' me moleste con ella, como se atrevía a decirle de esa forma, un momento, ¿Por qué me interesaba? Claro, es mi amigo, pero…nada, es mi amigo y punto

Fernanda: perdón por decirte así, Jeff

Jeff: no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado así

Un nudo se alojó en mi garganta, ser tratado así todo el tiempo, así me trataban todos, era rechazada por ser diferente, ser ''la oveja negra'', era de lo peor, bueno, a él lo trataban así por ser asesino, pero yo, ¿Por qué?

Fernanda: bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame

Le conté todo, incluso la parte en la que ella ''toco'' la puerta

Kelly: …y abriste de golpe, despertándonos a Jeff y a mi ¬¬

Fernanda: yo como iba a saber

Kelly: ah! Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Fernanda: casi medio día ¿por?

Kelly: ahh! ¡No me lo creo! Quede con Dani, voy a vestirme, espérame Jeff

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kelly: te voy a presentar a Daniela

Jeff: ¿eh? No quiero

Kelly: no te pregunte

Subí las escaleras, necesitaba un buen baño.

**Jeff pov:**

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, me quede solo con ella, solo me miraba como todos me ven, con miedo, asco, enojo, bah, ya estoy acostumbrado. Se sentó en frente de mí, la mire y me sonrió

Fernanda: veo que te llevas bien con Kelly, ¿cuánto llevan de conocerse?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hablaba con tanta confianza? Después de tenerme miedo, rara, igual que Kelly

Jeff: no recuerdo, unos días, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Fernanda: dime

Dijo tomando de su taza de café, de donde el saco, da igual, (magia xD) me gire y vi a Kelly sentada en las escaleras, ¿tan rápido? No tardo nada, es muy rápida

Jeff: ¿Cómo murió la madre de Kelly?

Se atraganto con su café, lo que la hizo toser, volteé a ver a Kelly, estaba sorprendida, se veía curiosidad en sus ojos

Fernanda: ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

Jeff: curiosidad, ella no me ha dicho nada

Fernanda agacho la mirada, la tenía opacada, sin vida

Fernanda: Kelly, no sabe la verdad, ella piensa que nuestra madre murió cuando ella nació…pero eso… es mentira…

**Waaaa! El suspenso está a full HD :O Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que me motivan a seguir. Espero les guste el Cap. nos vemos! (por cierto, ya entre a la secu ¬¬,)**


	9. la verdad

**Hola! Muy buenas! Creo que ya va siendo hora de… Saludos personalizados!**

_Ilovedavidguettamusic: gracias y abrazos a ti también ;) _

_misaki S: besos para ti también jeje_

Guest: :3 gracias

LexioRules: *_* muchísimas gracias, a mí me encanta tu fic (tratare de mejorar ;) )

099: gracias por tus reviews 3 (tengo 13, entre a 2do de secu, jeje)

Desconocido: … :3

Brenda La Asesina 02: x3 jeje gracias por tu review

jessichibilove15: *la acompaña en su esquina* x3

Cami the Killer: bueno, no lo sé, tal vez se lleve uno que otro susto jeje, ¿Quién en estos días no quiere una hermosa sonrisa como la de Jeff? (me encanta tu nombre *_*)

Franca: thanks :3

Koraima: bienvenida a este raro fic (no mates a la galleta :o)

jeff the killer: I do not sleep, jeje (no me creo que Jeff este leyendo esto)

kungfubijuu100: kyyyaaaa! Me encanta leer tus reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**En verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo *-* ¡los amo a todos/as!**

_**Kelly pov:**_

Me duche más rápido que la luz, Salí bastante rápido, me puse una camisa azul fuerte, unos pantalones de mezclilla, mis converse y mi amada sudadera negra, eche un vistazo a la cama, la almohada estaba cubierta de sangre, seguramente por las heridas abiertas de Jeff. Mire el cuchillo de Jeff, lo dejo hay, me lo lleve y lo puse en la bolsa de mi sudadera, me acerque un poco a las escaleras, escuche que Fer estaba conversando con Jeff, bueno, era algo descortés escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero…qué más da, me senté en un escalón, Jeff se giró a verme, hizo como que no me vio, iba a decir algo, creí que le comentaría a Fer que yo ya había terminado de ducharme, pero, le pregunto algo que ni yo me esperaba

_Jeff: ¿Cómo murió la madre de Kelly?_

Fernanda tosió por tomar café y Jeff se giró a verme

_Fernanda: ¿para qué quieres saber eso?_

_Jeff: curiosidad, ella no me ha dicho nada_

Seguro que le dirá que ella murió cuando yo nací, razón por la cual odio mi cumpleaños

_Fernanda: Kelly, no sabe la verdad, ella piensa que nuestra madre murió cuando ella nació…pero eso… es mentira…_

¿Qué? No…lo creo

Fernanda: *suspiro* te contare, pero ni una palabra a Kelly, éramos muy felices, mi padre, mi madre y yo, mi madre dio a luz a una niña bastante linda, Kelly, mi padre quería un niño, sabes, para tener la típica parejita, niña y niño, pero fue niña, así que no la quera tanto, Kelly era muy amigable, tierna, amable, todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora, fría, distante. Cuando cumplió los 5 años, pasó algo que nos marcó toda la vida: la muerte de nuestra madre. Era su cumpleaños, todos íbamos en coche, ya que salimos a cenar, mi madre conducía, ya que mi padre estaba un poco ebrio, esa noche había nevado, así que era difícil conducir, más porque era de noche, no se veía casi nada. Cuando íbamos a dar una curva, mi padre le quiso quitar el volante a mi madre, él quería conducir, estaban peleando mucho, Kelly comenzó a asustarse, la abrase y la calme un poco, justo en ese momento, un coche se impactó con el nuestro, chocando, el otro coche transportaba tubos de acero, al momento de impactar, los tubos se salieron disparados a todas partes, uno directo a nuestro coche, me abalance a Kelly, para intentar protegerla, cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí mire algo verdaderamente horrible: mi madre, en el asiento del conductor, atravesada por un tubo enorme, la partía en 2, pero seguía con vida, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mire a Kelly, estaba muy aturdida, lloraba a mares, mi madre nos dijo, con sus últimas fuerzas

Madre: Fernanda, cuida a Kelly, le hará falta una madre, pero te tendrá a ti, Kelly, no te veré crecer, pero, ten por seguro que yo te estaré cuidando desde el cielo, y recuerden, las amo a las dos. Adiós

Murió con una sonrisa en los labios, Kelly callo desmayada, mi padre estaba llorando, yo, solo me deje caer, con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchaba a mi padre decir:

Padre: todo es culpa de la niña, por su maldito cumpleaños, si ella no hubiera existido, nada habría pasado, la odio, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡TE ODIO KELLY!

Después de eso, me desmalle. Al día siguiente me desperté, en un hospital, mi padre estaba al lado mío, no había rastro de Kelly

Fernanda: ¿y Kelly?

Mi padre puso una cara de asco, y me dijo

Padre: esta ''en coma'' ojala y muera

Fernanda: ¿Qué? Como puedes decir eso, donde esta

Padre: no lo sé y no me importa, por su culpa murió mi amada esposa

Y salió del cuarto, una enfermera entro y le pregunte

Fernanda: disculpe, pero, ¿Cómo está mi hermanita? Su nombre es Kelly

Enfermera: ¿Kelly? Ah! Está en coma, sufrió una impresión muy grande, despertara en unos días, pero no recordara casi nada

Fernanda: gracias

Baje la cabeza. Pasaron unos días cuando Kelly despertó, efectivamente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, gracias a Dios que nos recordaba a nosotros, pero mi padre…la detestaba, Kelly lo sabía, así que comenzó a odiarlo. Siempre que preguntaba por mi madre, no sabía que contestarle, cambiaba el tema o simplemente la ignoraba, lo consulte con mi tía, hermana de mi madre, y me dijo que le mintiera, al principio lo dude, eso era malo, pero me convenció, diciendo que era mucho peso recordar eso para una niña tan pequeña, le dije que nuestra madre murió cuando ella nació. Con el paso del tiempo ella cambio muchísimo, ya no era social, no quería encajar en la sociedad. Un día intentó suicidarse, pero la detuve a tiempo, incluso tenía amigos imaginarios, pero no era normal, conversaba sola, reía sola, decía que nadie la comprendía, solo ellos. No recuerdo sus nombres.

Jeff: ¿Cómo los olvido?

Fernanda: la lleve con un psicólogo, después de unos meses se fue olvidando de ellos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ¿había sido engañada toda mi vida? ¿Todo era un maldito engaño? Una ira asesina me recorrió todo el cuerpo, me seque las lágrimas, baje las escaleras, Fernanda me miro con el rostro pálido

Fernanda: ¡Kelly! Dime que no escuchaste nada

Kelly: ¿eh? Me acabo de terminar de bañar, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar?

Fernanda: nada, olvídalo

Dijo con el rostro relajado, tome a Jeff de la manga y salí directo al parque, Jeff no me quitaba la vista de encima, un nudo se comenzó a alojar en mi garganta, quería llorar, pero no podía, no me mostraría débil, menos frente a Jeff

Jeff: Kelly…

Kelly: ¿Qué?

Jeff: …perdóname

**¿Por qué Jeff se disculpó? ¿Quién era ese tal amigo imaginario? ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto con voz de presentador? ¿Por qué hago muchas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo! Reviews y favoritos se agradecen! Chao chao!**


	10. venganza

**Hola! Muy buenas! Espero y les haigan gustado los saludos personalizados, y quien sabe, tal vez ese tal amigo imaginario sea un personaje en esta historia…sin más les dejo el cap, que lo disfruten!**

_Dijo con el rostro relajado, tome a Jeff de la manga y salí directo al parque, Jeff no me quitaba la vista de encima, un nudo se comenzó a alojar en mi garganta, quería llorar, pero no podía, no me mostraría débil, menos frente a Jeff_

_Jeff: Kelly…_

_Kelly: ¿Qué?_

_Jeff: …perdóname_

Kelly: ¿eh?

Jeff: si, perdón por preguntar eso, no quería que te pusieras así

Sonreí, una sonrisa falsa, como muchas otras, si me dieran un peso (euro) por cada sonrisa falsa, no estaría aquí, estaría tomando una vacaciones

Kelly: todo está bien, tranquilo, anda, ya es tarde, Dani está esperando

Y caminamos un rato, hay estaba Dani, la cara que puso al ver a Jeff era para tomar una foto y reírse de ella cada día, se me olvido un rato el dolor, pero regreso

Daniela: …¡ahhhh! Es Jeff the killer! No me lo creo

Kelly: jaja, no, es Masky ¬¬

Jeff: no me comparen con él, yo soy más guapo ¬3¬

Kelly: si, como digas, Dani, escucha, tengo próximamente… ¿5 días? Creo, bueno, dentro de 5 días Slenderman me llevara a vivir a, digamos, a la creepy-house (que raro se escuchó)

Daniela: … ¿qué? ¡Genial! Pero, no me veras mucho, ni iras a la prepa, ¿verdad?

Kelly: no, lo de la prepa me alegra, pero puedo verte de vez en cuando, le pediré a Ben que me acompañe ¬3¬

Daniela: o/o no es ne-necesario, jeje

Kelly: jeje

Nos reíamos mientras Jeff nos miraba raro, en eso, un dolor algo fuerte vino a mi cabeza

_¿?: ¿Yuko?_

¿?: _¿yuki?_

_¿?: ¡Nos recordó!_

_¿?: (Susurrando) shhh! Nos escuchara!_

Me gire varias veces, no había nadie, solo Daniela y Jeff, volteé asía todas las direcciones y nada

Daniela: ¿Qué pasa?

Kelly: …nada, mi imaginación

_¿?: (Susurrando) ¿ves? ¡Cállate!_

_¿?: (Susurrando) perdón, vamos, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas_

De nuevo me gire por todos los lados, nada, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarlo, me entro un poco de pánico

Jeff: ¿Qué pasa?

Kelly: no lo sé, ¿están escuchando voces?

Jeff: si, las que me dicen que mate :3

Daniela: no, nada

Kelly: *suspiro* ya nos tenemos que ir, es tarde

Daniela: bueno, luego nos vemos

Kelly: si, te presentare a Ben

Daniela: *lejos* no!

Me reí y tome a Jeff de la sudadera para ir a casa, caminamos un rato, cuando vi a una chica, ya la conocía, era una descerebrada, típica niña rica que se cree en centro de atención, ugh, me daba asco, su nombre era Brenda

Brenda: pero miren nada más, es la Emo de la escuela, ¿aun te sigues cortando? jajaja

Kelly: pero miren nada más, es la puta de la escuela, ¿todavía no estas embarazada? Wow, que sorpresa

Brenda: una palabra más y te juro que…

Kelly: ¿Qué? ¿Me atacaras con tu gran trasero operado? Que miedo

Jeff se estaba carcajeando a mas no poder, en cambo yo, una ira asesina me recorría, metí la mano en las bolsas de la sudadera y toque el cuchillo de Jeff, esto se pone interesante

Brenda: ¿y quién es tu amigo? Es bastante atractivo como para estar con una rara como tu

Empuñe el cuchillo, aun sin sacarlo

Kelly: ven, te lo diré, pero debe ser secreto

Jeff me miro algo desconfiado, yo solo le giñe un ojo, Brenda nos siguió hasta un pequeño callejón cerca de mi casa y del bosque

Brenda: de acuerdo, dime

Jeff se quitó la gorra de la sudadera, dejando ver su rostro, Brenda grito, se dio la vuelta, pero yo tape el paso, como el callejón tenía solo una entrada, fue fácil, saque el cuchillo y se lo mostré

Kelly: ¿recuerdas todas esas burlas que me hacías? Bueno, es hora de mi venganza

Sonreí de lado, incluso pude ver lágrimas, miedo, pánico en los ojos de Brenda, eso hacía que yo continuara, le clave el cuchillo en el estómago, haciendo que escupa sangre

Kelly: anda, di que lo sientes

Brenda: pe-perdona-me *tose sangre* lo-lo siento, yo no que-quería

Kelly: muy tarde

En eso, le clave el cuchillo a un costado, dio un grito de dolor, la sangre salía disparada, sonreí, escuche voces en mi cabeza

_¿?: Mira, su segunda muerte_

_¿?: Qué lindo, me encanta ver sangre, espero y que la haga sufrir más_

Qué más da, le hare caso, le di una patada y callo sentada, dio un grito de dolor más fuerte, me senté encima de ella, le sonreí, y le dije

Kelly: a tu miserable vida le falta una sonrisa

Le talle una sonrisa, daba gritos de dolor, bah, ni que doliera tanto, por ultimo le chave el cuchillo en el cuello, se desangro lentamente, dio su último suspiro, solté unas cuantas carcajadas, Jeff también, se me acerco, yo me levante, tenía toda la roma cubierta de sangre

Jeff: estas escurriendo en sangre, jeje, anda, pero si esta tía tiene un suéter dentro de su bolso

Era una sudadera rosa, odio ese color, me parece muy infantil, pero qué más da, me lo puse y ya casi no se notaba la sangre, salimos corriendo de ahí, por suerte comenzó a llover, así que no había nadie en las calles, Fernanda estaba en la puerta, con una cara de preocupación, joder, tenía mi sudadera negra en la mano, se la había ido casi toda la sangre, pero mi blusa y mi pantalón era otra historia, comenzó a llover a cantaros

Fernanda: anden, entren!

Entramos, quera subir rápido las escaleras, pero Fer me detuvo

Fernanda: ¡Kelly! ¿Por qué tienes sangre? ¿y esa chamarra?

Me puse nerviosa, pero Jeff intervino

Jeff: jaja ¿sangre? La muy tarada se calló con un bote de pintura, y una amiga le presto esa chamarra

Como estaba un poco lejos de ella, no podía notar el olor a sangre, le creyó

Fernanda: está bien, te creo, ¡ah! Y tengo noticias, va a vivir alguien más en esta casa

**Espero les haiga gustado! Perdón por no subirlo el jueves, pero no tengo tiempo ni de respirar :3 nos vemos en el siguiente cap chao chao**


	11. amigos imaginarios

**Hola :3 bienvenidos a este fic tan macabro muahahaha cof cof… perdón de nuevo por el cap anterior, con la escuela no tengo tiempo ni de pensar, cuando no suba cap un día jueves, revisen los comentarios…en fin, que lo disfruten**

_Como estaba un poco lejos de ella, no podía notar el olor a sangre, le creyó_

_Fernanda: está bien, te creo, ¡ah! Y tengo noticias, va a vivir alguien más en esta casa_

Kelly: ¿eh? No me digas que estas embarazada

Fernanda: (sonrojada) n-no tonta, va a venir a vivir el tío Andrés…

Kelly: ¿¡Qué!? No, ese desgraciado no

Fernanda: Kelly, ya hablamos de esto, va a venir porque falta una ''figura autoritaria''

Kelly: la tal ''figura autoritaria'' eres tú, a parte ya casi cumplo 18

Fernanda: mira, si esto estuviera en mis manos, le diría que no viniera, pero, ya sabes…es abogado, llegará en unas horas

Kelly: Tsk, ya que, me voy a cambiar, vamos Jeff

Fernanda: no hagan nada raro

Jeff: por favor, está más plana que una tabla

Kelly: nadie te pregunto, idiota

Subí las escaleras con Jeff a mi lado, me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no le di mucha importancia, luego le pediría una aspirina a Fer, entre a mi habitación, deje a Jeff sentado en la cama mientras yo me cambiaba en el baño, listo, me puse una blusa negra manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla y mis tenis, la ropa sucia la puse en el cesto, luego la lavaría, la maldita chamarra rosa, emm…la quemare, pero luego.

Me mire al espejo, tenía un poco de sangre saliendo del labio, seguramente me mordí, no sé, la limpie, seguía saliendo, ¿tanto me mordí? La volví a limpiar, salió más, que raro, tosí un poco, salió sangre, mucha, me comencé a asustar, escuche una voz, como si alguien estuviera detrás de mi

_¿?: No te asustes, es una ilusión_

De repente, ya no había sangre, me mire la mano, los labios, nada de sangre, a través del reflejo del espejo mire a un chico…con botones en los ojos, una sonrisa cocida con hilo, sangrando, como un muñeco de trapo, me dijo

_¿?: Aun no me recuerdas, ¿cierto? Bueno, te haremos recordarnos_

_De repente, me encontré fuera de una casa, había una niña pequeña, sentada en un árbol leyendo, tenia, supongo, 7 u 8, de repente, un grupo de niñas, más o menos su misma edad, se le acercaron, la ''líder'' se le acerco, le quito el libro y leyó el titulo_

_Líder: ''cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe'' ¿acaso esto es interesante? Suena súper aburrido, pero bueno, que se espera de una rara como tú, das asco, vamos chicas, a otro lugar, aquí me da asco (tira el libro a un lado)_

_Las demás se fueron tras de ella, riéndose, la niña tomo su libro y lo abrazo, llorando, le susurro:_

_Niña: tú eres mi único amigo_

_De pronto, apareció, de la nada, un niño y una niña de su misma edad, el chico tenía unos ojos de un color negro, profundo, el cabello castaño, la chica tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello negro, ambos se sentaron cerca de ella, le dijeron, con voces dulces_

_¿?: Nosotros somos tus amigos_

_La niña sonrió y dijo_

_Niña: Yuko, Yuki, si, ustedes son como mis hermanos_

_Yuko (el chico): tú nos creaste, podemos ser lo que quieras_

_Niña: entonces son mis hermanos_

_Yuki (la chica): (voltea a verme) pero mira nada más, ya llegó_

_La niña se giró y me miro, tenía la piel pálida, el cabello negro, los rasgos idénticos a los míos_

_Yuko: mira, ella eres tú de más grande_

_Niña: ¡ah! Que bien, se ve que seré muy linda_

_Y me sonrió, yo me aleje, no podía estar pasando esto, Yuko se levantó, fue directo hacia a mí, _luego fueron cambiando, a Yuki le creció más el pelo, ya no tenía ojos, solo eran cuencas vacías, sangrantes y una sonrisa con afilados dientes, como de tiburón, a Yuko en lugar de ojos tenia botones, y la sonrisa cosida con hilo, como al inicio, en un parpadeo de nuevo estaba en mi casa, frente al espejo del baño, mis manos temblaban, ¿fue una ilusión?

Yuko: no, fue real, creme, esto apenas comienza…

Me lave la cara, Salí del baño, Jeff estaba recargado en la ventana, observando la lluvia, me miro

Jeff: tardaste, ¿Qué paso?

Kelly: nada

Jeff: de acuerdo

Escuchamos el sonido de una puerta abrirse, seguido de un ''llegue'' ya está aquí

Jeff: oye, te quería preguntar algo

Kelly: ¿sí?

Jeff: seguro no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué le dijiste desgraciado a tu tío?

Kelly: porque lo es, el me odia igual que me odiaba mi padre, me trataban muy mal, la mayoría de los parientes de mi padre me odian, pero no me importa, a nadie le caigo bien

Jeff: pues a mí s…

Jeff no termino de hablar, porque la puerta se abrió de repente, era Fer, me miro y me dijo

Fernanda: oye, ya llego, anda, baja y salúdalo

Kelly: no quiero

Fernanda: no te estoy preguntando, baja

Kelly: que no

Fernanda: (entra y me jala de la camisa) que bajes y lo saludes

Kelly: está bien, suéltame, bajo en seguida

Fernanda: (me suelta) bueno, te espero

Salió de mi cuarto, que fastidio, mire el cuchillo de Jeff en mi escritorio…no, no lo mataría, aun. Le dije a Jeff que se quedara, o que si quería irse, dijo que se iría, le di su cuchillo y salió por la ventana, baje las escaleras, y hay estaba, el muy desgraciado

Andrés: ¿tu? Creí que ya te habas suicidado, como eres Emo, es cuestión de tiempo

Fernanda soltó una risita, ¿le daba gracia? Maldita traidora…

Kelly: no, no he muerto, pero tu querido hermano si, ¿verdad? Pobrecillo, murió apuñalado

Fernanda: Kelly, no seas grosera, respétalo

Andrés: seguro tú lo mataste, maldita perra

Kelly: créame, si yo lo hubiese matado sería más cuidadosa, ¿no cree?

Se me acerco y me dio una cachetada, caí al suelo, me toque la mejilla, me dolía, era la primera vez que alguien me golpeaba, mire a Fer, solo lo miro a él, con miedo

Fernanda: ni modo, tú lo provocaste Kelly, mejor quédate callada

¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Esa no era Fernanda, ella siempre me protegía, Andrés se fue a su cuarto, en la planta baja, yo me quede ahí, tirada, si antes me sentía sola, ahora era peor, subí las escaleras corriendo, llegue a mi cuarto, busque en un cajón, el cuchillo con el que mate a mi padre y lo hice, me corte las manos, los brazos, hace días que no lo hacía, por eso me hice uno tras otro, sangraban mucho, me alivio

_Yuko: hace tiempo que no lo hacías, está mal que lo hagas _

Después de eso, solo recuerdo que me quede inconsciente.

**Hasta aquí este cap! De ahora en adelante, los cap los subiré a esta hora, espero y no sea molestia, chao chao!**


	12. pesadillas

**Hola :3 eh notado que este último capítulo tiene un review… (Gracias hide, el único comentario T.T) no soy mal agradecida, al contrario, pero… ¿quieren que ya termine la historia?**

_Estaba en una calle, solitaria, el cielo gris, el viento soplando, todo muy relajante, hasta que escuche unas risas, me gire, un grupo de chicas se me acercaban, tenían unas sonrisas hipócritas, eran 4, una rubia se me acerco, podía sentir su asquerosa respiración cerca de mí, me dijo_

_Chica: miren, una Emo, pensé que todos se habían suicidado_

_Kelly: créeme, no falta mucho para que yo lo haga_

_Soltaron risas burlonas, me tiraron al suelo, me comenzaron a golpear, no me dolía, pegaban como niñas pequeñas, una me dio una patada con sus tacones, escupí sangre, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a reclamar en mi interior, una pequeña voz se escuchó a la lejanía_

_¿?: Mátalas, sé que quieres_

_De repente, un cuchillo estaba en mi mano, las mire, una sonrisa psicópata se asomó en mis labios, las chicas reían_

_Chicas: ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Matarnos? Jajajaja_

_Kelly: (susurrando) si…matarlas, ¿Por qué no?_

_Me abalance a una castaña, le clave el cuchillo en el pecho, las otras gritaron, a una le corte las rodillas, callo sin posibilidad de levantarse, me levante y a otra y se lo clave en el hombro, a la rubia, la tome del cabello, la tire y al caer se rompió la nariz, las 4 no se podían mover, solo lloraban_

_Kelly: ¿ven? La gente que maltratan se siente así, pero ustedes son 4, yo solo una y las vencí_

_La rubia, riendo, se levantó y se me acerco_

_Chica: aun no nos has matado_

_Kelly: no, jugare un rato con ustedes_

_Le di un puñetazo en la cara, callo sentada, con las manos en la cara, las demás lloraban, una ya muerta, a la que le clave el cuchillo en el pecho, le tome una manga de la blusa, amarre a las otras 3, a la rubia la senté frente a las otras 2_

_Kelly: ¿enserió son amigas? Probémoslo, rubia, ¿Qué prefieres: que te corte una mano o cortarle una mano a tu amiga pelirroja?_

_Rubia: (llorando) no me hagas nada, a ella, mátala a ella_

_La pelirroja lloro mucho más fuerte, maldijo a su ''amiga'' acerque el cuchillo a su mano, justo cuando iba a cortar…_

_¿?: Basta, es suficiente_

Abrí los ojos, veía borroso, sentía un líquido correr por mis manos, era la sangre de los cortes, había mucha, quizá me desangre y me desmalle, corrí hacia el baño, saque unas vendas, me las coloque, se llenaron rápidamente de sangre, me comencé a sentir de nuevo débil, las cambie por otras, había menos sangre esta vez, mire el piso de mi cuarto, un charco de sangre, mi ropa estaba un poco manchada, si entra Fer se asustara, no quiero verla hoy, me ha traicionado, recordé porque me corte, el maldito golpeándome, Fer dándole la razón, es demasiado, siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, para después mezclarse con la sangre que hay en el piso, me limpie la cara con brusquedad, estaba harta de llorar

_Yuki: hace mucho que no te cortabas, ¿no? Esa maldita nos la tiene que pagar_

Kelly: ¿Qué? Yo nunca le haría nada a Fer, era mi único apoyo cuando era chica

_Yuko: ¿y porque hoy no nos defendió? Es una maldita hipócrita, solo porque está enamorada de ese idiota…_

Kelly: no me importa, es más, me voy a pasear por hay

_Yuki: bueno, antes de eso, recuerda que tú nos puedes escuchar y ver, los demás no_

Kelly: bueno

Desaparecieron, tome mi sudadera negra, ya se secó, me lleve mi cuchillo y lo puse en la bolsa de la sudadera, me acerqué a la ventana, justo al abrirla, me gire a ver la sangre, sonreí, quería ver más hoy, volví la vista a la ventana, estaba Jeff

Jeff: ho… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Me asuste tanto que grite, di 2 pasos hacia atrás, fueron suficientes para resbalarme con mi sangre, caí de espaldas, lo único bueno era que no caí directamente en la sangre, sino que a un lado, Jeff reía tanto que se tomó del estomago

Jeff: hahahahah que idiota eres HAHAHAHA

Kelly: cállate idiota

Me levante, al momento de levantarme, me maree y casi caigo de nuevo, si no fuera porque Jeff me tomo de la cintura

Jeff: oye ¿estás bien? ¿Y esta sangre? Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿te drogaste o lloraste?

Suspire

Kelly: ¡que te importa!

Me zafé y salte por la ventana, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente, me sostuve del árbol, baje rápido, Jeff iba tras de mí, recordé porque había llorado, las lágrimas de nuevo salían disparadas de mis ojos, Jeff me tomo de la gorra de la sudadera y me jalo, caí al suelo, cerca del parque, me lastime las muñecas, sangraron mas

Jeff: ¿y esos cortes? ¿Por qué lloras?

La lluvia caía sobre mí, me senté, Jeff se sentó a mi lado, cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca

Kelly: me corte porque… Fer no me defendió

Jeff: ¿de qué?

Kelly: Andrés me ofendió, me dijo perra y después me golpeo, lo peor es que Fer lo defendió a el

Jeff: ¿Qué te hizo qué? Yo lo mato

Kelly: no, no lo mates

Jeff: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kelly: …a Fer le gusta, le dolería su muerte

Jeff: ¿le gusta? Creí que ya tenía novio

Kelly: si, pero él no sabe nada, Andrés tiene 26 años, no es muy mayor, por eso

Me limpie las lágrimas con la manga, me lastime las muñecas, solté un grito de dolor

Jeff: (tomándome la mano) déjame ver

Me quito la manga de la sudadera, me quito las vendas, los cortes eran profundos, sangraban mucho

Jeff: tendrás que desinfectar esto, puede empeorar

Kelly: gracias, pero no necesito que cuiden de mi

Jeff: hazme caso, anda, vamos a tu casa a curarte

Le insistí que yo iría sola, pero no me hizo caso, llegamos a mi casa, yo subí primero por el árbol, luego el, escuche pasos en el pasillo, le dije que se escondiera en el armario, pues podía ser Andrés, de pronto, se abrió la puerta sin tocar, era el, entro, vio la sangre en el piso y las vendas en mis brazos

Andrés: ¿cortándote? Claro, maldita loca, idiota, inservible, solo le estorbas a tu hermana y a mí, ¿Por qué de una vez no te mueres para ya no ver tu asquerosa cara? Me das asco, maldita Emo, ojala y te mueras

Kelly: (mirándose las uñas) ¿ya terminaste? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando tus… cosas

Se me acercó, me tiro al piso, me dio una patada en el estómago, me hizo soltar sangre, escuche a Jeff tratar de salir

Kelly: ¡no salgas!

De repente se quedó quieto

Andrés: tan loca que ya hablas sola, espero no verte lo que queda de noche

Salió, cerró la puerta, me levante, pero volví a caer, la pérdida de sangre y el golpe me afectaron, me comenzó a dar sueño, Jeff salió disparado, a levantarme, me sentó en la cama

Jeff: ¿estás bien?

Kelly: (tosiendo sangre) si, solo necesito descansar un poco

Me recosté en la cama, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no quería verme débil frente a Jeff, me las limpie rápidamente, comencé a sentirme mareada, quede inconsciente

_Estaba en un cuarto obscuro, no veía nada_

_Kelly: ¿hola?_

_Yuko y yuki: hola_

_Kelly: ¿qué hacen en mi sueño?_

_Yuki: recuerda, somos parte de ti, 10 malditos años no nos recordaste, solos en la oscuridad, no era lindo_

_Yuko: yuki, no es su culpa, la culpa la tiene su padre, que la obligo a olvidarnos_

_Kelly: no entiendo, ¿desde 10 años no los recordaba, y de la nada los recuerdo de repente?_

_Yuko: ayudo a que se rompiera tu cordura, después Fernanda nos recordó, esa fue una gran oportunidad para salir_

_Kelly: entiendo_

_Yuki: ¿sabes algo? No podemos olvidar que nos dejaste a un lado_

_Yuko: si, te haremos pagar_

_De repente, me encontraba en una silla, amarrada, grite, pero nadie escucho, yuki se me acercó, le puso hilo a una aguja_

_Kelly: ¿qué piensas hacerme?_

Yuki: nada malo, solo coserte la boca

**hasta aquí el cap 12, espero que les haiga gustado (no sé qué más poner)**


	13. dibujo

**Hola, bienvenidos a otro cap… (No lo sé, estos días no sé qué poner aquí xD) sin más, disfruten del cap… ah! Y gracias por todos sus reviews, no terminare la historia por ahora, gracias de nuevo (ese día andaba triste y no vi muchos reviews, por eso jeje)**

_Kelly: ¿qué piensas hacerme?_

_Yuki: nada malo, solo coserte la boca_

_Yuko: ya basta, si, ella nos tuvo en oscuridad 10 años, pero no tuvo la culpa_

_Yuki: no me importa, sufrimos muchísimo_

_Kelly: … ¿ya puedes matarme o coserme la boca?_

_Yuki: así que no le temes a la muerte_

_Kelly: no, no le temo, pero también sé que esto es una ilusión, un sueño_

_Yuko: pero el dolor que sientes aquí es…_

_No pudo terminar, pues yuki metió la aguja en mi labio inferior, el dolor atravesó toda mi boca, haciendo descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo_

_Kelly: ah!_

_Yuko: …bastante real_

_Yuki seguía metiendo la aguja en mis labios, primero el inferior y después el superior, cuando termino amarro el extremo, yo ya no podía abrir la boca_

_Yuko: ¿y porque hiciste eso?_

_Yuki: no lo sé, le queda bien ¿no?_

_Moví la cabeza negativamente, yuki me dio una cachetada, comencé a sentir un ardor en mis muñecas, solté un grito de dolor_

_Yuko: ah! Duele_

_Yuki: ¿Quién lo provoca?_

_Kelly: (esforzándose por hablar) ¿a ustedes también les duele?_

_Yuko: si, lo que pasa en tu vida real nos afecta igual a nosotros_

_Yuki: luego jugamos más, tienes que despertar_

**Jeff pov:**

Joder, esta chica va a acabar muerta, pero con semejante hermana, quien no, se quedó dormida, busque unas vendas o algo para curarle las heridas, saque una caja del armario, tenía unas vendas, alcohol, etc., le desinfecte las heridas, le cambie las vendas, al poner la caja donde estaba, (en el armario) una hoja callo del armario, la tome, parecía un dibujo hecho a mano con lápiz, era… ¿yo? Si, estaba con alguien al lado, parecía una foto de lo bien detallado que estaba, la otra persona era una chica, similar a ella…

Kelly: ¿Je-Jeff?

Si alguna vez rose la muerte, esta vez era peor, me gire rápidamente, ¡se despertó! Y yo con el dibujo, que seguramente no quería que viera, joder, voy a morir, y ahora si tengo miedo

Jeff: e-em… hola

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al verme con el dibujo, lo escondí detrás de mi espalda, pero en vano, pues ya lo había visto

Kelly: Jeff… ¿Qué es eso?

Jeff: ¿Qué? No tengo nada

Kelly: no me digas que es mi…

Se levantó rápidamente, retrocedí unos pasos, sin mover mis manos de mi espalda, ella me atrapo entre sus brazos, en un movimiento rápido me quito el dibujo, se sentó en su cama, mirándolo asombrada

Kelly: (hilo de voz) ¿do-donde lo en-encontraste?

Jeff: bueno, saque de tu armario un botiquín y el dibujo se calló, lo levante y fue cuando te levantaste

Lo miraba detenidamente, delineando con la mirada cada detalle

Jeff: ¿tú lo hiciste?

Me miro detenidamente, me sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, me ha puesto muchas, creo que ella piensa que no me doy cuenta, tonta

Kelly: si, hace tiempo, creí que lo había perdido

Jeff: (sentándose al lado de ella) dibujas bastante bien, parece una fotografía, por cierto, me dibujaste a mí, y la otra chica, ¿quién es?

La mire fijamente a los ojos, se giró a otro lado, sonrojada

Kelly: s-soy yo, ¡pero ya tiene tiempo!

Jeff: jaja tranquila, no le diré a nadie que nos dibujaste besándonos

Se sonrojo más y se levantó, tomo el dibujo y lo puso en una carpeta, que tenía más hojas

Jeff: ¿y esas hojas?

Kelly: nada, apuntes de la escuela

La tomo y la guardo en el armario

Jeff: ¿y porque los guardas tanto?

Kelly: nada más

Me acerque y las tome, ella se molesto

Kelly: oye, deja eso no te incumbe

Jeff: mira, si hay algo que más odio en este jodido mundo que las personas, es que me mientan, ¿entendido?

Kelly: (molesta) y algo que yo odio es que me amenacen, ya, dame eso

Jeff: ¡ESTA BIEN! Toma, ni quien quiera ver tus porquerías

Le di su carpeta y salí por la ventana, me moleste, ¿Quién se cree que es? Ni que fuera muy secreta una carpeta fea, aunque me pase algo con ella, bueno, da igual

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, siento no poder subirlo el jueves**


	14. discusión

**Hola! Bienvenidos/as a este capítulo de este raro pero… ¿interesante? Fanfic… les pido disculpas por no hacer los capítulos más largos, es que con la secundaria, mi novio distante, mi teclado (ya casi no sirve la tecla de la ''i'' ni la ''enter'') se hace difícil, pero los tratare de hacer más largos**

_Le di su carpeta y salí por la ventana, me moleste, ¿Quién se cree que es? Ni que fuera muy secreta una carpeta fea, aunque me pase algo con ella, bueno, da igual_

Llegue a la puerta de la ''mansión de slendy'' entre dando un portazo

Masky: oye, vas a tirar la puerta…otra vez

Jeff: ¡vete a la mierda idiota!

Masky: no me digas que te peleaste con tu novia…

Jeff: ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!

Le grite al momento de que me abalance a él con cuchillo en mano, de repente sentí un asqueroso tentáculo tomándome de la cintura, slender

Jeff: ¡bájame! ¡Voy a matarte masky, te lo juro!

Slenderman: Jeff, cuando vengas molesto no vengas a la casa, tárdate más en matar, cuando vengas calmado puedes venir

Estuve a punto de clavarle mi cuchillo en el cráneo, pero me arrojo con fuerza al sofá, me levante subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, necesitaba sacar este enojo, esa chica… ¡LA VOY A MATAR!

**Kelly pov'**

¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? Porque… Jeff es muy exagerado, no le mostré la carpeta, eso que, aparte, bueno…son dibujos de creepypastas, seguro se burlaría de mi…da igual, yo me disculpare, saldré a buscarlo…

¿?: ¡KELLY!

Kelly: ¡aaaaahhhhhhh! ¿Fer?

Fernanda: ¿Qué es eso? Un charco de sangre en tu cuarto… ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Kelly: perdona, si te preocupa que Andrés lo vea, ya lo vio, incluso me ofendió y me golpeo, nuevamente

Fernanda: Kelly, yo sé que él es muy… brusco, pero compréndelo, él te quiere…

Kelly: …ver muerta

Cuando lo dije, saque a Fer a empujones, todavía estaba muy molesta, mientras ella tocaba la puerta y gritaba, salí por la ventana, iba a buscar a Jeff, a disculparme

Baje y mire hacia al cielo, ya casi no llovía. Bueno, ya estoy aquí… ¿Cómo encuentro a Jeff?

¿?: Hola señorita, ¿está sola? Una chica tan linda no debería andar sola por la calle a estas horas

Escuche una voz ronca, grave, como de un hombre mayor, me gire y lo vi, toda la pinta de un vagabundo

Kelly: no le importa a qué hora estoy en la calle, largo de aquí

Vagabundo: huy, vaya carácter, pero, ¿sabes? Me gustan las chicas lindas con carácter

Se me acerco, su asqueroso aliento a cerveza y a cigallo choco contra mi rostro, causándome nauseas

Kelly: uhg, que asco, largo de aquí si no quieres que te mate

Dije alejándome un poco de él, pero el muy desgraciado tomo mi manga de la sudadera y me tiro al suelo, trate de zafarme, pero en vano

Vagabundo: eso, trata de irte, me gusta más

Kelly: ¡asco!

Y le di una patada en…sus cosas, se levantó del dolor, no se podía enderezar, aproveche para levantarme

Vagabundo: maldita perra, ahora veras

Se me acercó, levanto el brazo para golpearme, estuve a punto de sacar mi cuchillo, pero llego alguien en mi ayuda…Jeff lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girarse, el vago lo miro y dio un grito de miedo al ver a Jeff

Jeff: Go to sleep

Vagabundo: ¡ahhhhh!

Y salió corriendo, tropezándose con varios botes de basura y gritando ''¡el demonio! ¡Eh visto al diablo!''

Jeff: ¿estás bien?

Kelly: si, estuve a punto de matarlo

Jeff: claro, si no llego a tiempo te hubiera violado

Kelly: claro que no, tengo mi cuchillo

Jeff: bueno, me voy, sigo molesto ¬¬

Kelly (pensando) _que carácter ¬¬ (_hablando) ya, perdón, me pase, no son apuntes, son dibujos

Jeff: … ¡¿POR UNOS SIMPLES DIBUJOS ME HICISTE ENOJAR?!

Kelly: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no te hice enojar, bueno, para hacer las paces te los mostrare, ¿bien?

Jeff: bien ¬¬

Subimos a mi cuarto, Fer seguía tocando mi puerta (no se cansa xD) le abrí, ella se asomó y vio a Jeff

Fernanda: hola Jeff, Kelly, por favor, discúlpate por lo que dijiste

Kelly: ¿por decirte la verdad? No, gracias

Y cerré la puerta de una patada, creo que lastime a Fer

Fernanda: ¡kelly! Aaaayyyyyy duele!

Kelly: huy, perdón…jajaja

Escuche que se fue, Jeff se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio

Jeff: ¿y bien?

Kelly: ¿Qué? … ah, los dibujos, (toma la carpeta del escritorio) ten

Jeff tomo la carpeta, la abrió y se mostró un poco sorprendido

Jeff: ¿segura que es un dibujo? Parece una fotografía de lo bien que esta

Kelly: ¿Qué dices? Eso es horrible

Jeff: no, está muy bien, enserió, ¡somos idénticos!

Sonreí al ver su cara, era como un niño pequeño viendo un juguete

Kelly: gracias, nunca le mostré esos dibujos a nadie, eres el primero, posiblemente el ultimo

Jeff: ¿y porque? Wow, estamos todos, Nina, Jack, Slender, Sally, Slime…

Kelly: pues… a nadie le importan, Fernanda me felicitaría, y me pediría quela dibujase a ella, lo cual no quiero ¬¬

Jeff: bueno, oye, ¿Por qué hay muchos dibujos míos?

Hay no, ¿y ahora que le digo?

Kelly: bueno…

_Yuki: anda, dile que lo amas locamente, jaja_

Jeff: ¿y bien?

Kelly: (sonrojada) bu-bueno, lo que pasa es que los dibuje hace… ¿3 años? Sí, creo

Jeff: y… (Se le acerca) ¿Crees que podrías dibujar algo…malo?

Kelly: (sonrojada) ¿co-como qué?

Jeff: tú y yo…

**Hasta aquí! Jajaja suspenso full, vamos a ver qué tan malpensadas son… pongan en un review que creen que hagan Jeff y Kelly?**


	15. AVISO

**¡Aviso!**

_Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por estar haciendo los capítulos tan cortos, tengo muchísimos problemas personales, voy a ir todos los sábados por dos meses de 8 a 12 a la escuela por no trabajar ¬¬, mi teclado ya no da para más, lo siento, en verdad, ya no subiré capítulos semanalmente, no se cada cuando subiré, pero no las/los dejare olvidados, solo querían que lo supieran, repito, __ya no subiré los capítulos semanalmente. __(los que suba serán mas largos)_

_Lo siento, __ los amo! _


	16. psicóloga

**Hola! Estoy muy agradecida por tanto review, y sí, me equivoque en escribir Slime por Smile jeje (eso me pasa por jugar minecraft mientras escribo) respecto al aviso, perdonen, para compensar los capítulos serán más largos :3 Invitado especial!**

_Kelly: (sonrojada) ¿co-como qué?_

_Jeff: tú y yo…_

Kelly: (pensando) hay no, hay no! o/o (hablando, mas roja que un tomate maduro) ¿tú y-y y-o-o q-q-ue?

Jeff: tú y yo… ¡matando gente!

Kelly: (pasando de sonrojada a pálida) o_o'' ¿ma-matando?

Jeff: si, ¿Qué pensabas? Jaja, ya se, bueno, si quieres que hagamos lo que pensaste, por mí no hay problema en hacerlo…

Kelly: ¡¿QUE?! Yo no pensé nada malo… ¬3¬

Jeff: bueno, te creo, entonces, ¿si me dibujas matando?

Kelly: con gusto, pero luego, ahora necesito dormir

Jeff: está bien, mierda, está amaneciendo

Kelly: ¿¡Qué!? No me lo creo, ¡no dormí nada!

Jeff: bueno, me voy, luego vengo por mi dibujo

Kelly: está bien ¬¬

Se levantó de la silla y salto por la ventana, se puso su capucha y corrió hacia el bosque, yo me recosté en la cama, necesitaba dormir

*toc, toc* (súper efectos de sonido ¬¬)

Kelly: (harta) ¿¡quién!?

Fernanda: (abriendo la puerta con una enfermera detrás) hola Kelly, ella es Mónica, es psicóloga

Kelly: (pensando)_ tsk, me tacha de loca _(hablando) hola, ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí?

Fer: Kelly, se buena con la invitada

Kelly: tsk, ¿invitada? Le pagaste para que viniera (se cruza de brazos)

Mónica: (dirigiéndose a Fer) no se preocupe, he tenido personas más groseras y peligrosas…

Kelly: (pensando) _¿me está provocando? Creo que le meteré uno que otro susto… (_Hablando) *sonríe retorcidamente* ya veo… ¿quieres jugar un rato?

Noté como la chica se estremeció, creo que me pase

Fernanda: Kelly, se normal con ella, las dejo a solas

Se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándonos solas, un ambiente tenso se generó en la habitación

Mónica: bu-bueno, comencemos, co… ¿eso es sangre?

Me dijo con una cara pálida y voz temblorosa, baje la vista para encontrarme con el charco de sangre que salió de mis heridas, las cuales aún estaban vendadas

Kelly: ah! Seguro es de mis víctimas, no te preocupes, ya calme al sentimiento

Mónica: *sonríe con arrogancia* ¿segura que no es tu menstruación? Jaja

Kelly: *borrando la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño* ¿Qué dijiste, perra?

Saque el cuchillo de mi sudadera, a lo cual ella se mostró asustada

Mónica: oye, era broma, tranquila

Kelly: *guardando el cuchillo* está bien, pero que sea la ultima

Me senté en la cama, ella se sentó en una silla cerca, mi carpeta estaba alado mío

Mónica: ¿puedo verla?

Kelly: no, es muy personal

Al parecer esta chica, o sufre de sordera, o quiere morir, pues me ignoro completamente y abrió la tan preciada carpeta forrada de negro, su cara al ver los dibujos fue de pura sorpresa

Mónica: ¡dibujas de maravilla! Los detalles, las sombras, todo tan bien hecho

Me moleste, le arrebate la carpeta de las manos, tal acción hiso que un dibujo saliera disparado al suelo, por lo menos no callo en la sangre

Kelly: ¡te dije que no la vieras!

Mónica: *levanta el dibujo* ¿Quién es este chico? Tu novio será, ya que se están besando…

Kelly: escúchame, me estas cayendo muy mal, y no, no es mi novio, ¡y eso no te importa!

Mónica: me importan mucho mis pacientes…

Kelly: ¡BASTA! Ya me harte de la gente que cree comprenderme, ¿sabes al menos algo de mi pasado? ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver morir a quien amas, te dio la vida y la única persona que te comprende? ¿Sabes al menos una maldita parte de todo el sufrimiento que eh pasado estos últimos 7 años? No, nunca lo sabrás, estar en soledad, no tener amigos, que te rechacen por ser fea, diferente. Cortarse las malditas manos para que alguien se preocupe por ti, *se quita las vendas, mostrando las heridas recientes* pero que al contrario, te tachen de maldita loca, te traigan a una maldita loquera que lo único que hace es fingir que te comprende, meterse en tu vida personal, para ver tu retorcida y lastimada mente, llena de odio hacia la sociedad, en la que, si no eres zorra, eres rara, y si eres rara, te rechazan… ¿crees que es lindo eso?

Mónica abrió los ojos sorprendida, suspire y me deje caer en la cama, gritar todo el tiempo y no dormir una noche entera me cansaba

Mónica: no sabía que te pasaba todo eso, lo siento

Me levante tan rápido que me maree

Kelly: ¿Qué? No te conté mi vida para darte lastima, solo… se me salió del alma contarte

Mónica: mira, veo que te incomodo, será mejor irme

Kelly: bueno, pero le cuentas a alguien de mi vida *sacando el cuchillo y sonriendo* te mato

Mónica: (nerviosa) no te pre-preocupes

Salió tan rápido como un parpadeo, arroje el cuchillo hacia el escritorio y cerré los ojos, el olor a sangre me comenzó a marear, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida

**Jeff pov'**

Corrí unos 5 minutos cuando llegue a ''la mansión Slendy'', al llegar abrí la puerta de una patada, asustando a cierto enano verde que estaba en la sala

Ben: ¿Qué carajo? ¡Jeff!

Jeff: ¿drogándote otra vez?

Ben: (sonriendo, todo fumado xD) ¿quieres?

Jeff: no, luego

Ben: aún me debes los 10 porros que te fumaste ayer… (N/A: porro es un cigarro de marihuana xD)

Jeff: si, ya lo sé, luego que los pago, no eh matado a gente en sus casas, para tomar el dinero

Ben: está bien, oye, la chica con la que estas tratando… ¿tiene una amiga, no?

Jeff: ¿te refieres a Kelly? Sí, creo que se llama Daniela, ya me la presento, me callo bien

Ben: ¿Daniela? Lindo nombre

Lo dijo con voz y cara de idiota, claro que nació con esa cara, pero esta era diferente

Jeff: ¿Qué pasa, porque estas rojo? Ni hace calor

Masky: (saliendo de la obscuridad XD) está enamorado, imbécil

Jeff: ¿enamorado? Que pérdida de tiempo

Ben: (sonrojado) ¡n-no estoy enamorado!

Masky: ¿pérdida de tiempo? Si tú eres el más enamorado de todos los demás juntos (N/A: con ''todos los demás'' se refiere a las demás creepypastas)

Jeff: ¿yo, enamorado? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ¡púdrete! Yo nunca haría algo como eso

Masky: claro, incluso ayer no dejabas de decir su nombre en sueños…jajaja

Jeff: ¿¡ME ESPIAS MIENTRAS DUERMO!?

Me lance a atacarlo con cuchillo en mano, el también saco su cuchillo, estuvimos peleando alrededor de 20 minutos, Ben solo reía, pues estaba muy drogado

Masky: (cansado, respirando dificultosamente) ba-basta Jeff

Jeff: (igual que Masky) s-sí, te dejare tranquilo… ¡cuando te mate!

Me lance de nuevo, esta vez él no se defendió, de repente, Slender me detuvo

Slenderman: ¿otra vez peleando?

Jeff: si, ¡el muy maldito me espía mientras duermo!

Slenderman: ¿eso es cierto, masky?

Masky: solo una vez, fue ayer, cuando entre a su habitación para tomar su consola, y de repente lo escuche balbucear el nombre de…

Jeff: (zafándose de Slender) ¡MENTIRA! Yo no hablo dormido, ¡me largo!

Salte el sillón, en el cual se encontraba Ben medio dormido, tanta droga le hace efecto, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, me encerré en mi cuarto, me recosté, necesitaba descansar

**Hasta aquí el cap 15, siento lo del aviso, bueno, el invitado especial fue Ben, drogándose como siempre, esta vez me concentrare un poco en Daniela y Ben, espero y sea de su agrado, reviews y favoritos se agradecen, chao chao!**

escribo)


End file.
